The FullMetal Wizard
by A.H.Faleaux
Summary: Contains spoliers for HalfBlood Prince. HP and partial Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.Harry meets a man named Atamus Valois, and his life changes.
1. Rude Awakening

FullMetal Wizard

Chapter One:Rude Awakening

Discaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K Rowling. Nor do I own FMA references or likenesses

-------------------------------

Harry Potter was snoring loudly. He had been sitting in a chair beside his bedroom window for the best part of four hours, staring out at the darkening street, and had finally fallen asleep with one side of his face pressed against the cold windowpane, his glasses askew and his mouth wide open. The misty fog his breath had left on the window sparkled in the orange glare of the streetlamp outside, and the artifical light drained his face of all color, so that he looked ghostly beneath his shock of untidy black hair. A piece of parchment fell from his limp hands to the floor.

_Dear Harry_

_If it is convenient to you , I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven P.M. to escort you to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays. _

_If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your attendance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you._

_Kindly send your answers by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday,_

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Though he already knew it by heart, Harry had been stealing glances at this missive every few minutes since seven o' clock that evening, when he had first taken up his position beside his bedroom window, which had a reasonable view of both ends of Privet Drive. He knew it was pointless to keep rereading Dumbledore's words;Harry had sent back his "yes" with the delivering owl, as requested, and all he could do now was wait.

The minute hand on the alarm clock reached the number eleven and, at that precise moment, the streetlamp outside the window went out. Harry awoke as though the sudden darkness were an alarm. Hastily straightening his glasses and unsticking his cheek from the glass, he pressed his nose against the window instead and squinted down at the pavement. A tall figure in a long, billowing cloak was walking up the garden path. Harry jumped as though he had received an electrical shock, knocked over his chair, and snatched up his ready-packed school trunk. Harry made his way to the staircase quietly. But before he was half-way, the doorbell rang and from the living room his Uncle Vernon shouted,"Who the blazes is calling at this time of night?"

Harry froze with one foot on the bottom step as Uncle Vernon opened the door, then took a few steps back as experience had told him to always stay an arm's lenght reach from his uncle whenever possible. There in the doorway stood a tall, thin man with waist-lenght silver hair and beard.Half-moon spectacles were perched on his crooked nose, and he was wearing a long black traveling cloak and a pointed hat.Vernon Dursely, whose mustache was quite as bushy as Dumbledore's, though black, and who was wearing a puce dressing gown, was staring at the visitor as though he could not believe his tiny eyes.

"Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did _not_ warn you that I was coming,"said Dumbledore pleasently."However, let us assume that you have invited me warmly into your house.It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times." He stepped smartly over the threshold and closed the front door behind him.

"It has been a long time since my last visit,"said Dumbledore, peering down his crooked nose at Uncle Vernon. "I must say, your agapanthus are flourishing." Vernon Dursley said nothing at all. Harry did not doubt that speech would return to him, and soon-the vein pulsing in his uncle's temple was reaching danger point-but something about Dumbledore seemed to have robbed him temporarily of breath, It might have been the blatant wizardishness of his appearance, but it might, too, have been that even Uncle Vernon could sense that he was a man who couldn't be bullied.

"Ah, good evening Harry,"said Dumbledore, looking at him through his half-moon with a most satisfied expression."Excellent, excellent."

These words seemed to rouse Uncle Vernon. It was clear that as far as he was concerned, any man who could look at Harry and say"excellent" was a man with whom he could never see eye to eye. " I don't mean to be rude-"He began, in a tone that threatened rudeness in every syllable.

"-yet, sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often,"Dumbledore finished the sentence gravely."Best to say nothing at all, my dear man.Ah, I see you have already packed, they will be waiting for you at the Burrow."Dumbedore drew his wand and waved it so quickly noone saw it, Harry's trunk vanished.

"Now, Harry, before we depart , there is a matter I must address to your aunt and uncle."Harry nodded but didn't move. Dumbledore turned to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, who had just emerged from the kitchen.

"As you may well know, after this school term, Harry will come of age before his seventh and final year at Hogwarts-."Dumbledore was interrupted by Aunt Petunia."No he won't be, he's a month younger than Dudley, and he won't be turning eighteen until the year after next."Dumbledore answered."In the wizarding world, we come of age at seventeen, the age when we usually leave school."

Uncle Vernon muttered, "Preposterous," but Dumbledore ignored him.

"Now, as you already know, the wizard called Lord Voldemort has returned to this country.The Wizarding community is currently in a state of open warfare.Harry, whom Lord Voldemort has already attempted to kill on a number of occasins, is in even greater danger now than the day when I left him upon your doorstep fifteen years ago, with a letter explaining about his parent's murder and expressing the hope that you would care for him as though he were your own."Dumbledore paused, and although his voice remained light and calm, and he gave no obvious sign of anger, Harry felt a kind of chill emanating from him. "You did not do as I asked.You have never treated Harry as a son.He has known nothing but neglect and often cruelty at your hands. The best that can be said is that he has at least escaped the apalling damage you have inflicted upon the unfortunate boy standing behind you.

Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked around instinctively, as though expecting to see someone other than Dudley behind them. "Us-mistreat Dudders?What d'you-?"began Uncle Vernon furiously, but Dumbledore raised his finger for silence, a silence which fell as though he had struck Uncle Vernon dumb.

"The magic I evoked fifteen years ago means that Harry has powerful protection while he can still call this house'home'.However miserable he has been here, however unwelcome, however badly treated, you have at least, grudgingly, allowed him houseroom.This magic will cease to operate the moment that Harry turns seventeen.I ask only this, that you allow Harry to return, once more, to this house, before his seventeenth birthday, which will ensure that the protection contines until at that time."

None of the Dursleys said anything."Well, Harry...time for us to be off,"said Dumbledore at last, turning around and waitig for him to follow.

Just before Harry closed the door, he quietly good-bye to them.

Harry and Dumbledore walked to the end of Privet Drive, at which point Harry held Dumbledore's arm and they Disapparated elsewhere.

---------------------

To be continued

Like it? R&R please

Next Chapter:The Man With The Golden Hand


	2. The Man With the Golden Hand

FullMetal Wizard

Chapter Two A:The Man With The Golden Hand

I do not own Harry Potter or the several FMA references or likenesses(especially in this chapter)

Please R&R

The wind gently blew through a grove of trees. Between them appeared Dumbledore and Harry.

Harry looked around."Where are we Professor?." Dumbledore scanned the landscape."We are on the property of an old aquaintance of mine, whom I planned to meet before I left you at the Burrow."Dumbledore's half-moon spectacles reflected distant lights. Harry gazed upon the lights shining from far across the field."That must be Valois Manor."Dumbledore made sure noone else was around before walking towards the light, Harry followed closely with wand drawn."Professor, who is this,Valois person?."Dumbledore told him without turning his head or slowing."Atamus Valois, along with myself, helped Nicholas Flamel create the Sorceror's Stone over a century ago, we have been friends ever since, he was the one who financed the Order of The Pheonix during the last war with Voldemort." Three words stayed in his head_ A century ago_ He had no idea Dumbledore was _that_ old, and this man, Atamus, would be just as old as him?

Dumbledore looked back at Harry and smiled.His previous comment had left him stunned.

Harry and Dumbledore approached the wide doors of Valois Manor.The bronze door knocker was in the shape of a griffin perched on top of a crystal ball."I see he never lost that old spark for business."He touched the bronze door-knocker, it flickered to life, and inside they heard a loud roar. The right door opened"Who call's?."A House-Elf asked them kindly."Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter."The House-Elf bowed."The Master has been expecting you, please come in sirs." Harry saw a sack hanging off the House-Elf's belt, as he walked it jingled. They walked in. The walls were bare and white.

Harry and Dumbledore were led into a large dining hall. A long table, almost as long as the house tables at Hogwarts but wider, sat in the middle. "Good evening Albus."Said someone at one end of the able. Dumbledore brightened."Long time, no see Atamus."He and Harry walked down the end. The evident emptiness of the dining room made their footsteps sound louder and Harry a strange headache. Harry looked at the man very discreetly. To his astonishment, the man looked no older than himself, if noone had prior knowledge they would have mistaken him for Harry, only without glasses and longer hair,something caught his attention immediately, as he lifted his right hand to put a fork of food to his mouth, he saw that the hand holding the fork, seemed to be mechanical and made of gold._How could something like that happen?_ He asked as he took a seat next to Dumbledore, who gave no indication he even saw the man's anomaly."And who's your young friend there?."He indicated Harry with a metallic pinky."This is Harry Potter, surely you should know him."Atamus looked at Harry for awhile, as if to see something besides the scar on his forehead."Nice to meet you Harry."He cheerfuly extended his other hand, thankfully."Same here Mr.Valois."Harry shook it and Atamus continued."Would you like something to eat Harry, you look absolutely famished." Harry suddenly became aware of the growling in his stomach, he wished he hadn't skipped dinner with the Dursleys."Actually, yes."Atamus snapped two organic fingers, another house-elf appeared."Could you fix a dish for Harry?Oh would you also like a dish Albus?."Albus shook his head."No I've already eaten, but thank you."The house-elf bowed, vanished, and reappeared holding a dish for Harry."Here you go young master." Harry graciously took the plate and began to eat as the other two began a conversation.

"So Albus, what business brings you here at such a late hour?."He wiped up both hands and vanished the empty plate. Dumbledore leaned forward and crossed his fingers together."Well, as you should know by now Atamus, that Lord Voldemort has returned, and I must call upon your help once more."Atamus nodded, giving him an assuring look."Of course Albus, you have the full financial backing of Valois Inc. at your side now."Albus nodded."Thank you, but there was also another service I needed of you."Atamus looked intrigued"And?." Albus kept a smile "This year at Hogwarts, after receiving the full consent of the school governors, we have a new subject to teach, the mystical art of Alchemy." Atamus looked mildly suprised"And uh, this concerns me how?."Albus answered"Well, we have the materials, such as books and a classroom all prepared, but being as Alchemy is a trivial and old art, there exists no living alchemists since the death of dear Nicholas Flamel, save yourself, and you _are_ the best." Atamus seemed to let it float in his head, resting his head on his metal arm and staring up at the ceiling"So your asking for my services as the Professor of Alchemy are you?."Albus nodded and again Atamus considered it.

Meanwhile Harry had finished his plate, a house-elf took it, offering a tray of desserts, which Harry happily accepted a few of as his host thought about Dumbledore's proposal. Finally, mid-way through a jelly donut Atamus spoke.

"Sounds very intriguing, even the name, _Professor Valois_, has a ring to it don't it?."Harry and Dumbledore nodded in agreement "Well, considering my planner for the year is very flexible."He gave Dumbledore a wide smile and held out his organic hand for Dumbledore"It's a deal old man."Dumbledore happily shook it"I'm looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts Atamus, start of term begins on September 1." Albus stood and Harry followed"Hope you excel at my class Harry."Harry happily nodded.

Just as Harry and Dumbledore were ready to leave the large ballroom. The enchanted Griffin's Cry sounded again, but this time it sounded as if someone was choking it very brutally. Atamus rose behind them."Now may not be the best time to depart gentleman."Dumbledore drew his wand and Atamus clenched his metal arm.

Beyond the doors and at the front entrance. The doors were blasted open, several black cloaked figures rushed in, behind them came a taller figure, it's milky-white hand holding a wand at it's side, it spoke in a hissing voice."_Find him_!."It raised the wand and blew out a wall.

Atamus, Dumbledore and Harry heard the boom of several walls crashing. Harry had drawn his wand entirely on instinct, ven though he didn't know if he would be of any help. "Where are you Valois?Come out and play!."A woman's voice yelled, Harry recognized that insufferable voice."Them again." Atamus said, annoyed, Dumbledore kept his wand ready, aiming at an invisible opponent."They've been here before Atamus?."He shook his head."No, they attacked me in London a few weeks ago, I'm suprised they found me, the Death Eaters are more resourceful than I thought." They heard more crashing, and as soon as the doors leading into the dining hall burst open, curses flew everywhere.

Harry used a levitating charm to upturn the large table, ducking behind it. Harry crouched behind the table, searching for a spell that could help him._I hope the Ministry makes an exception to underage magic since I'm under attack._He jumped up from behind it, aimed for a cloaked figure and sent it on it's way, the target fell stunned."You've been a real nuisance Potter!."Bellatrix hissed and aimed, but before she could manage a incantation, she was sent into a wall by a whirl of wind."Behind you Harry!."He looked at Atamus, who held his gold arm with a clenched fist like a gun, aimed at him."DUCK!." A spark of blue energy shot from his hand, Harry ducked, he looked behind him, a smoking pile of robes laid there."Thanks Professor!."He stunned another Death Eater, he saw Dumbledore was dueling with several Death Eaters at once, Atamus went to join him. Harry decided to be artillery support, he readied a Stunning Spell.

"Fancy seeing _you_ Potter."Harry went rigid as he saw Lord Voldemort advancing on him."I think it's time I _disabled_ the Boy Who Lived once, and for all!."He raised his wand, Harry remebered the last time they were face-to face, and whipped his wand to meet it's brother, ready to cast a spell the moment he saw Voldemort's lips move."Your move Voldemort, and this time I _won't_ break the connection!."Harry couldn't beleive himself or his eyes, he had just _threatened_ Voldemort, and now he stood there, angry worry evident on his face, he decided, why stop there?"Well, it's _your_ call Tom."Now he both threatened and insulted him by refusing to use his more feared name, must have done something to his morale.

Dumbledore and Atamus finished with the Death Eaters and turned to the scene unfolding before them. Harry was so different from the boy of only minutes ago.His green eyes bore into Voldemort with hatred and confidence in his voice as he faced off with the most feared Dark Lord ever known, quite a thing for a fifteen year old to do. Atamus didn't relax his arm, but he felt his body begin to revert._Not now_. He leaned to Dumbledore."I need to get to my Elixir Albus, or I won't be of any help to anyone."He felt his voice drop below a whisper, the voice of a mortal knocking at death's door."I'd help you Atamus, but Voldemort could turn the tables at any moment."Atamus called out mentally to one of his house-elves._I need my Elixir _even his mental voice sounded near dead._It's coming Master._Atamus would have breathed easier if he had any at the moment. He felt his skin and muscle deteriorate"Albus...help...me."He leaned onto Albus."Hold on just a little longer Atamus, I see one of your elves bringing a vial."Atamus heaved as his metal arm began to slide off and his hair become white."Here you go master."

Dumbledore took the flask and helped Atamus drink it all"Thank you Nox, he patted the elf." "And thank you too Albus." He thanked his friend as he returned to his more youthful appearance. He turned to the scene once again.

Aurors Apparated outside the grounds of Valois Manor an hour later. Among them were Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Tonks and Kingsley headed up the charge into the mansion."Check those Death Eaters over there!."She told some stragglers as they went to the dining hall. Along the way they saw multiple Death Eaters, by the time they reached the dining hall, it was only them. "Albus! where are you!." Tonks called."In here, quick!."Called the familiar voice. Tonks and Kingsley ran down the hall and into the room they heard the voice"Is Harry o-."She stopped ultimately horrified.

Harry laid on the floor, where there was once a right arm and leg, were now only bloody stumps. Harry laid on the floor on his left side, his eyes blank and his mouth fixed in a soundless scream, he was horrified beyond words at himself.

Kingsley saw Dumbledore sitting in a chair, staring blankly at the wall, the twinkle in his eye long gone.

"Dear God Harry!."Tonks picked up Harry, which didn't serve to wake him. She felt for a pulse, still there, but faint from bloodloss."I'm taking him to St.Mungo's!."She yelled, put his remaining arm over her shoulder and Disapparated.

DUM-DUM-DUM! I SO love cliffhangers!

Send reviews!

What happened to Harry?Will this be the end of the Boy Who Lived?Only one way to know:read the next chapter of FMW!

Next Chapter: What doesn't kill you...

Huh?What's with the title?...you'll have to wait and see.


	3. What doesn't Kill You

Full Metal Wizard

Chapter Three: What doesn't kill you...?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character Atamus Valois

Enjoy the third chapter is all I have to say.

-----

Harry Potter lied in a hospital bed, completely immobilised and numb. The Healers worked over him, casting every spell they knew and curse-breaking charm they knew, but to no avail.They had been working on him all night, several experts had been called in, but it was hopeless. The curse that had taken his two appendages was unbreakable.They let his guests back in, the Head Healer sighed to his guardian-apparent, Albus Dumbledore, speaking very sorrowful and downcast."I'm sorry, but we've tried all we could and..."He heard his other guests stifle cries."But the curse, whatever it is, is permanent and it seems to repel any sort of potion that would help regrow it in any manner, same with spells(_AR:Don't know if Wizards could actually do it)_Sobs were heard. Dumbledore glided to Harry's bedside, observing his seemingly catatonic body, the Healers had said he was in extreme shock over the loss, but he knew the reason was deeper.When he heard of the prophecy, and wished for a destiny other than the one he already had, he got his wish, but it wasn't something he would have ever thought he had wished upon himself._ So much responsibility, at so young an age, but what a ghastly repreive from it he has received. _He sat down and looked to the heavens_ Why? with all the plans you have for him.Why Gods?Why would you let this happen?Now we are doomed, to Voldemort's diabolic mind and power_

-----

The door to Harry's room opened,in the dim lights of the room and the man with his back to the only bright light, noone saw him until he walked more into their light. Mrs.Weasley looked at him and at Harry on the bed"Harry?But how?."Everyone else was curious as to why they were seeing double"How is he Albus?"The man approached the bed, discreetly pulling at his sleeve. Dumbledore shook his head"They could not lift it I'm afraid, and it repels any potion that could help regrow them."He knelt next to Harry and bowed his head"I'm sorry Harry, you were right in plain sight, yet I let this happen, in my own dining room even."He turned to Dumbledore"I know a way Albus, to make up for my folly and for Harry to continue on this path the Gods have set him too."Albus looked at him sternly"We took a Unbreakable Vow that you wouldn't ever use it other than the way you have been, you know that Atamus."He shook his head"No Albus, as crazy as I am I wouldn't consider that, but there are _other_ ways for me to help."He nodded to his right arm, everyone looked on in confusion.

Dumbledore considered this _The pain would be great, but perhaps it's up to Harry whether or not he wants it done_ He looked at him_.Now, to awaken him_."If your suggesting what I think you are, you must ask him yourself."He placed the tip of his wand to Harry's forehead"_Totalus Enervertus"_Harry reawoke and looked at him with pleading eyes, that had been his only refuge from the situation, now he wanted to be put back in his former state. Dumbledore looked very saddened."I am deathly sorry Harry, but Atamus has something he wishes to run by you, and I recommend you listen."Atamus knelt down to Harry's ear.

Noonne tried to get any closer than they were, they felt the air that this was something that was only meant for Harry and the two men. When Atamus retreated from his ear, Harry looked in serious and conflicting thought for several long minutes, until he told Atamus, point blank."Go ahead, if it worked for you, then I guess I can trust you to do it for me."Atamus gave a reliefed sigh and drew a wand."Good, then you won't mind me taking care of a few formalities then?"Harry shrugged and Atamus waved his wand. A tape measure went under the hospital blanket and a quill began jotting down notes on a piece of parchment in mid-air. Harry squirmed."Why-?"Atamus gave a mischevious smile"Just thought you would like a matching pair is all"The quill stopped, vanished and the tape measure evidently followed, the parchment rolled itself up and floated into one of his pockets. Atamus made to walk out, then turned around."If I start once I get home it'll all be done in the morning, so until then Harry."He gave a military salute and walked out.

Harry laid back in bed, already feeling the tugs of real sleep on him. He heard Dumbledore."I think it would be best if we left Harry for the night everyone, he needs his energy for the morning." He heard no protests, feet quietly leaving and the door shut.

For the time being, Harry removed his glasses with his left hand and akwardly laid them on the dresser by his bed, he buried his head in the pillows, let out a yawn and drifted into sweet slumber.

--------

**8:00 AM**

The buzz of the morning Prophet was news of Harry Potter's attack, the lobby of St.Mungo's was filled with reporters and sympathisers, the Healers told them they were not at liberty to tell them of his condition(Dumbledore had made that very clear). Then a man walked in. He wore crimson robes with a crest showing a griffin and a dragon facing each other, between them was a elaborate **V**.He sneered at their presence and recoiled at their reaction to his appearance."Harry Potter!How did you get so big young man!"He sneered."I'm _not_ Harry Potter alright!Now could you let me through?"The sea of people parted for him and the heavy-looking case he carried with him, one of the Healers greeted him."Glad you've shown up sir, Dumbledore told us to expect you this morning, glad you could find the time to help the poor child." He was led to Harry's room, which was deserted at this early hour.Harry was in his bed, reading _Quidditch Through The Ages_, which was closed upon seeing him enter."Are you ready Harry?"He asked, Harry nodded."Now I'm not about to lie, bonding your remaining nerves to wires and it to your shoulder won't be any kind of picnic." "I've sort of become accustomed to pain Mr.Valois." Atamus smirked."Please Harry, call me Atamus, I'm American, no need to be so formal with me, now, lets begin."He closed the door.

--------

**9:30 AM**

The Weasleys walked down the hall to Harry's room, only to find it locked."What's going on?."Bill drew his wand"_Alohamora_."The door handle jiggled but didn't open when turned."Hold on out there."They heard the click and the door opened. "I just finished the procedure, he's just dressing in the bathroom in some clothes I gave him."The bathroom door opened and everyone stood awestruck.

Harry _stood_ in a set of crimson robes. He dried his hair with a towel in his _right_ hand, he looked at them and smiled."Morning everyone"Ron was the first to say anything."What do you mean'Morning everyone'?how are you doing that?"He hit his shoulder, and with a clang and a groan, he regretted it.Ron held his hand and Mrs.Weasley was amazed, she turned to Atamus."What did you do?"He looked at her, then at Harry."Go ahead Harry, their family."Harry hesitated but pulled up his sleeve, dropping the towel.

Shining silver adored their eyes, metal plates replaced and improved on lost bones and flesh, metal joints replaced joining cartilidge.

The entire thing was adorned with strange joined writing, the fingers and palm had various circles and arrays engraved. "Really something isn't it?"Atamus adored his work, and Harry more than enjoyed it."It's really amazing Atamus, a work of art" Harry clenched and punched the air."How about some real target practice Harry?."Atamus removed his glove, they went wide-eyed to see his golden hand. He spread out his fingers pointed down. His arm emitted a hum and a circle array glowed yellow onto the floor. Atamus lifted something out of the floor, a solid square of marble."You ready Harry?."Harry grinned and readied his arm. With a toss and a swing that would have made Babe Ruth jealous the marble became jagged pebbles. "Now that we have that out of the way, let's discuss the arrangements."Harry sat down and everyone listened.

"When the procedure was done, me and Harry have discussed a few things, one of them is the family of Muggles that old codger put him with, another is his need for training." Everyone was shocked to here anyone call Albus Dumbledore an old codger and sat with mouths open. Atamus continued. "After serious consideration, I have a solution to his problem with the Muggles." He grinned. "I'm going to adopt Harry." Everyone became more shocked "Adopt Harry?." Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry to confirm. "He's right, as soon as we leave here we're going to the Dursleys and _talk_ them into it." The smile told her _talking _wasn't going to be happening much.

"Now, I have to explain exactly what he needs training _for_." He brandished his own golden hand.

"This is not only a prosthetic, but engraved on both of our arms are incantations that, when the wearer is properly trained, can give control over the Elements of Nature and several forces of the planet." He spread out his fingers to display miniscule triangles, symbols and circles. "On the palm are alchemic arrays, with proper knowledge and suggestion he can make things without the direct use of Magic." He replaced the glove that covered his hand. "When I adopt Harry, he will live with me at one of my other homes, where I will train him until the start of the school year begins." He and Harry rose. "Oh, wait Harry. "Atamus removed his glove again, and spread it over Harry's face." Harry looked questioning. "What are you doing?" Atamus smiled. "Just a little harmless surgery, Harry Potter has to disappear remember." There was a flash of yellow light over his face. "There we go."

Harry felt his forehead_. No scar?_. He felt suddenly woozy, his vision was blurred, but cleared when he took off his glasses. Everyone was amazed, Atamus lowered and covered his hand. "Don't get your hopes up, it will only last a few hours, so you might want to keep your glasses."

Atamus turned to the Weasleys one last time. "Can I trust you not to tell anyone where Harry is or who he went with?." They nodded and he casually saluted them. "Come on then Harry."

Harry smiled and hugged each one of the Weasleys. "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I'll be alright, you too Hermoine." Harry walked out of St. Mungo's alongside Atamus, with noone the wiser about who he was, except Albus Dumbledore, whom they passed but pretended and gave no notice to him, Albus returned the gesture, but pretended to look at a flock of passing birds, casting a glance at the pair.

_Please bring him back in one piece Atamus_

------------

Harry looked up at Atamus, could everything be happening?Of course, that pain was real enough for him.

_No more Dursleys_.The mere thought filled him to no end with joy, this could be his new Patronus Memory.

------------

As Atamus Apparated Harry away to the Dursleys, he seemed to disappear from the eyes of the Wizarding World, the reporters at St.Mungo's were flabbergasted to watch the Weasleys walk away with no Harry Potter, and a stubborn journalist finding the room that was supposed to house him empty and yelling at the Healers who hauled him away."Where's Harry Potter!."

Sorry it took so long, but schoolwork left me no room to write until now.

So did you like it?

Now, fanmail

CuriousDreamWeaver  
2005-09-21

Interesting. Though, I was hoping Ed would pop up... LOL ;; Please write more.

CDW

A:Having Ed pop up would have been too similar to other HP/FMA I've read, so this is more creative I think.

And to those who said they loved it. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Next Chapter:...makes you stronger. So Long!


	4. Makes You Stronger

The FullMetal Wizard

Chapter Four:Makes You Stronger

Disclaimer:I do not own any part of HP or the FMA references.

Sorry for the long hiatus, I've discovered Star Wars Battlefront 2 and since none of my buddies are online and my ping is low I decided it was time I updated this story seeing as how its the most popular of my stories.I actually had the whole thing written down but never got around to putting in the computer.

So here it is, the fourth chapter.

---------------------------------------------

**Diagon Alley, Two weeks before start of term.**

The streets of Diagon Alley were dismal and nearly deserted, which was odd with it being so close to the start of a new Hogwarts term. Only a few tight-knit packs of people roamed the gloomy streets. What stood out among the gloom the most were the purple banners the Ministry had put up conveying defensive spells and measures for the home and when travelling.The air almost reeked with fear and despair.

"Where is he?It's thirty minutes past three already."A worried Hermoine Granger asked the Weasleys."They could be passing a timezone so their not operating on the same time as us."The older Weasley brother Bill said to try and ease the worry of the bushy brown-haired girl while holding hands with his future bride Fleur Delacour, who was the most radiant thing in the area even if it weren't so gloomy. "Too bad he'll have to miss Fred and George's shop, they had to close early for something important."Ron said while glancing at the now closed joke shop with it's lights shut off.

The group was sitting in the courtyard of a tea shop, only Mr.and Mrs.Weasley and Bill sipped tea calmly, everyone else was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Harry, whom they hadn't seen in months, everyone had been missing him since he had left St.Mungo's.

Dumbledore had sent letters to his friend Atamus but until today none of them had been answered.

_**Dear Albus,**_

_**Sorry I haven't been replying to your letters, training Harry has kept me from entering my study. But today, after confirming Harry could take a break in his extensive training I happened to find my desk piled high with your letters. I read only one and burned the rest.**_

_**I have talked with Harry and he too has missed his friends these past few months, and wishes to meet them as soon as possible.**_

_**We will be in Diagon Alley today around three'o'clock, inform Harry's friends of this.**_

_**We will be setting out from my current abode in America as soon as I send this letter. **_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Atamus Valois**_

Now here they stood, waiting for Harry half an hour after the pre-arranged time, the hope was soon starting to drift away.

"Maybe that Atamus held him back for more training."

Hermoine huffed."If he did he's going to get more than a earful from _me_!."

She had no sooner stood from her seat, than the air became ice cold, and whatever happiness that was in the group, was gone.

The Dementors came floating through the fog, eight in all. Their rattling breathingfilled the air.

The Weaselys and the other people in the street dropped to their knees and wrapped their arms around themselves.

The purple banners of the Ministry were useless bands of bright enchanted paper.

A Dementor glided over and kneeled down to Hermoine, it put one cold clammy dead hand on her chin and one on it's hood. Hermoine could not see what was about to happen to her, all she was aware of was the worst memory of her life.

Off in the distance of the cloudy overcast sky, two small holes opened through the grey and showed the first patches of blue seen in days. The Dementors hissed loudly at the bright rays of sun shining over Diagon Alley, retreating into the refuge of the gloom. The paralyzed people were brought back by the warming rays, and every head and hood was turned to two figures that weren't previously there.

--------------------------------------

Harry had certainly grown in his months of seclusion. The red torso-hugging robe he wore showed that a liberal amount of muscle had been added to his once skinny frame, his gloved right hand held not his phoenix-core wand, but a longer one with four lines of silver meeting at a red jewel in the tip. His black hair fell on his shoulders and gun metal rectangular glasses reflected the light. Harry had a very serious and determined look as he raised his wand. Atamus merely stood with arms crossed across his chest similarly attired but with no glasses.

"**_EXPECTO PATRONUM!."_**Harry yelled and silver light emanated from the tip of his wand. A large silver Elk manifested itself, it let out a loud bugle and charged antlers down at the eight gathered Dementors. The Patronus skewered all the Dementors on it's massive antlers and with a final violent shake, the Dementors each gave a death rattle and vanished in puffs of black. It's job done, the Patronus bugled one more time before vanishing.

"POTTER!YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE **DEAD!**."The enraged voice of Bellatrix Lestrange pierced the silence, she and twelve other Death Eaters marched on the two. Bellatrix snarled underneath her mask."I'm not going to let you live past _today_ Potter!."She and the twelve Death Eaters raised their wands, all aimed at Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_The thirteen voices shouted.

Harry was running straight at them, his right hand raised in front of them, to the disbelief of all who saw it, the green bolts stopped a mere foot from Harry, hitting an invisible shield, creating a little wave before dissipating. Harry flicked his wand, and thirteen different wands fly to join his own in his hand.

With no more weapons, the Death Eaters attempted to flee. They dispersed in each direction, hoping Harry wouldn't try to catch all of them at once. Yet when each got only a few feet away they were caught in a blue light that quickly turned into a steel prison cage that allowed absolutely no room to move at all.

Harry covered his silver hand once again and he raised from his kneeling position, he placed his wand in one of his inner pockets and the thirteen he had just confiscated in a seperate one. He breathed a sigh of releif and turned to the stunned crowd, fixing his green gaze on his surrogate family with the smile they had missed the most.

"Sorry we're late everyone."

----------------------------------------------------

Well did you enjoy it?Sorry it seems so short, had to get this out of the way,I'll make up for it next chapter I promise.

And in answer to one of the reviews. I will try to tie the relation between FMA and HP in the next chapter or two.


	5. New House & A Friendly Challenge

The FullMetal Wizard

Chapter Five: Returns, New House & A Friendly Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the FMA references and/or characters or likenesses

I'm glad to see that this has as much reviews as it does alerts.

Hope you enjoy the fifth chapter.

--------------------------------------

_The Great Darkness and the Mighty Light_

_As the two powers clash,_

_And the Light weakens_

_A third power shall enter_

_And aid the Light_

_The war will be won_

_But at a great cost_

_The innocence,_

_Of a Disciple of the Light,_

_And many lives,_

_Wasted,_

_And tainted,_

_But Lives nonetheless,_

--------------------------------------

_**Hogsmeade Station**_

The night was silent, and the fog heavy and thick as everybody stepped off the Hogwarts Express. "Hey Ej you coming?."Ron asked a puddy blonde-haired boy wearing a brown coat carrying a large suitcase at his side."No, just alot of my possesions."He answered with a very thick foreign accent."Firs' years follow me, anyone above follow the path to the carriages."The familiar voice of Hagrid boomed over the crowd. "Hi Hagrid, nice to see you."Hermoine, Ron, Ginny and Luna greeted the half-giant, who immediately looked around."Its nice to see you three but have you seen Harry around?."He looked over the crowd, his small eyes falling on the subject in question."Harry my boy!I was worried you'd really disappeared like the Prophet said."He pulled him into a one-armed hug. "Um, I'm sorry sir but you must be mistaken-I'm Azrael Valois, not this Harry you and so many other people think I am." Everybody had turned at the name of Harry, and were curious. Ron and Hermoine quickly stepped in."That's right Hagrid, we made the same mistake you did when we saw him, he's the son of the new Alchemy teacher, Harry really did disappear." Hagrid looked confused. "But he looks so much like him." "Does this Harry have blue skin?because I'm starting to turn blue from you holding me in a headlock you brute."Hagrid promptly let him go. "Well, that seals it, Harry wouldn't have ever called me a brute, now run along you three."

Harry massaged his neck, masking annoyance for the sorrow he really felt. He really didn't want to lie to Hagrid. But everyone still had to believe he was missing. Atamus's plan was for him to lie low, assume a new identity as his son Azrael Valois, heir to the Valois fortune.Along with the training for his arm and the powers it could give, he had given him what could be called lessons in acting. He had been taught by Atamus to act more like someone who's used to always having and spending money, not as bad as Malfoy, but only how to act rich. It felt bad to act like someone else, but Atamus had told him it was for the best that everyone thought he was gone, so that nobody would look to him to defeat Voldemort all the time, with the Boy-Who-Lived gone people would have to look to themselves to take down Voldemort, and he could go through his training with none of the distraction that came attached to the name of Harry Potter.

"Hey Azrael, your Dad wants you over here."Azrael(_AN:From now on Harry will be referred to as Azrael to avoid further confusion)_turned to the sound of Ej's voice. He and his father stood by the path to the carriages."Hold on I'll catch up to you guys later."He told the trio and walked over to his waiting father and his associate. "I see you've met the Gamekeeper son, did he mistake you for Harry Potter as well?."He said not careful at all that people could here him. Atamus had once only looked twenty years old, but now looked well into his mid-thirties. "Yeah, been happening alot, I hope it doesn't happen too frequently its very annoying at times." Atamus gave an assuring smile."Don't worry Azrael, Ive told the staff to inform the students that your not indeed him on the grounds it'd be a distraction to your education."He then turned to Edward."Well then Edward, let's stop at the office I've prepared for you, drop off your things then proceed to the Great Hall, Dumbledore wants all Teachers and their Aides present."He gave Azrael a small hug then waved his wand. The ground a few feet from them opened up and Atamus descended into it."Come on Aide, we're gonna be late and I'm gonna have to dock your pay."Ej looked unsure and confused but still walked down behind him, the ground closed again and Azrael ran up to the carriages, pretending he didn't see the Thestrals that pulled the carriages.

"There you are Azrael, where's Ej?."Hermoine asked him as he stepped into the carriage and they began moving. "He went ahead with my Dad, I think he's not adjusted to his new surroundings yet.""Or the language, his English sounds a bit rusty still."Hermoine added before a familiar, snotty voice threw in."You don't sound like your from around here, you that new Yank Teacher's son?."Azrael turned to the pale almost white-blonde boy seated on the opposite side of the carriage, he again had to mask his emotions, slight anger with mild suprise."Yes, I'm Azrael Valois, and who are you?."Malfoy had a less than proud smirk, almost like it was forced."Draco Malfoy, and you must be Potter's replacement among this little group of riff raff, I must admit it's sad to see another fellow Pure-blood associate with that Mudblood next to you." Azrael hid the twitch in his skin and only managed a taken-aback grin."And what makes you think I'm a Pureblood?."Malfoy pointed at the emblem on the school robes he wore."That's your family crest isn't it?Only the oldest pureblood families remember and wear their coat of arms."Azrael shrugged."Guess I should have known." The carriage came to a stop and they filed out of the carriage. Once Malfoy was out of range Azrael turned to Ron and Hermoine, both looked rather angry, or at least Ron did."I'm glad you managed to keep him from pummeling Malfoy Hermoine, we can't lose points so early in the year."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was very familiar to him from his life as Harry Potter, but in his new one as Azrael Valois he had to act surprised and wear a mask of awe in this new place. "Excuse me Mr.Valois but you'll have to come with me." It was McGonagall, she looked at him with slight disappointment, she had been hoping, like everyone else that Harry would return to the only home he knew." Your going to be sorted with the First Years and the other foreign exchange students."Azrael followed the aging Transfiguration teacher down a corridor and into the hall he remembered from his very first year here as Harry Potter. There was the usual throng of tiny First Years, but to the front of them were taller and older people, each one attempting to engage in conversation with one another in a different language. Professor McGonagall waved her wand."You five will proceed ahead and be sorted, when you are given your House go sit at that House Table, is that understood?."They all replied, in very garbled English."Yes Professor."Azrael knew immediately what it was, Atamus had trained him in spellwork as well. It was a Translation Spell, experimental and can only work on phrases of certain sizes and context. The doors opened and all six proceeded in.

There were the usual candles floating over the heads of the many students and most of the usual faces on the Staff Table. Dumbledore, Sprout, Flitwick, Binns, even Professor Trelawney had showed up. He saw his father and Ej sitting between Snape and an unknown woman he presumed was the unfortunate new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And as routinely as always, the Sorting Hat sat on a stool between the Staff Table and the four House Tables."And may I introduce our foreign exchange students and the son of our new teacher from America who will be joining the Sixth and Fifth Years."The old but clear voice of Dumbledore resounds in the large hall."When your name is called, approach and take up the hat, then sit down and put the hat on, after awhile the hat will tell you your House, when it does put the hat down and sit at the corresponding House Table." Professor McGonagall looked at a scroll of parchment in her hands.

"Angora, Jewl, Spain."A young woman who looked about his age with a dark complexion and straight black hair tied in two long tails trailing down her back, walked up and put on the Sorting Hat. The Hat's rip opened and said immediately."Slytherin!." The Slytherins applauded as Angora took off the hat and went to a empty spot among the Slytherin firls. Then everybody went quiet again and McGonagall read from the scroll.

"Beaux, Kelly, France."."Gryffindor!."

"Cailo, Hector, Germany."."Hufflepuff!."

".Djengo, Matt, Africa."."Slytherin!."

."Fiishi, Rumi,Japan."."Ravenclaw!."

."Fiishi, Sekki, Japan"."Gryffindor!."

."Valois, Azrael, America."

Azrael went up to the stool, hearing whispers, which he ignored. He took up the hat, sat and placed it upon his head.

_Hello there Potter, why are you here again?_

_It's not Harry Potter anymore Hat, I'm Azrael Valois now and I need to be sorted again, just put me in Gryffindor and I'll be on my way._

_And why would I put you in Gryffindor?_

This made Azrael very concerned, why wouldn't the hat put him in Gryffindor?

_Because you've changed, your a different person than you were when you first put me on, then you were teetering between Slytherin and Gryffindor, now however, your more one-sided. Try to guess which your more suited for Valois._

_No, not Slytherin, I don't want to be a Slytherin._

_Too bad Valois, new person, new but fake attitude, new House, its all fair to me. Whether you like it or not your going to be in-_

The Hat's voice was no longer in his head, but it shouted, out loud. "Slytherin!."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermoine tried not to choke as the Hat shouted and the Slytherins applauded. Atamus applauded him as well.

Meanwhile, Azrael's mind went temporarily blank and his body moved seemingly of it's own accord. Removing the Hat, replacing it on the stool and walking over to the Slytherin table, where a seat had evidently been left reserved for him, right next to Malfoy, who took and shook his hand."Welcome Azrael." He couldn't hear him over the sound of him asking himself, over and over again in his head.

_WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?_

Azrael didn't hear the Sorting Song and didn't applaude whenever Slytherin got another student, nor did he hear Dumbledore's usual announcements. He kept asking why, why the Hat had put him in Slytherin. He hadn't changed that much during the summer had he?Well, he did, but how did he change that he was more eligible for Slytherin than he was for Gryffindor?.

----------------------------------------------

"As most of you might know, Hogwarts is including a new elective class this year. The Alchemy Class that has recieved much popularity over the summer will be taught by Professor Atamus Valois and he will be assisted by Edward Elric Jr. one of the Teacher's Aides who will be handling the foreign exchange students;And the young woman next to him is Kerrlynn Marabelle, our new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, we all wish her the best of luck!."There was a roar of applause and laughter, leaving Professor Marabelle confused. "Hey Dumbledore!."Atamus suddenly exclaimed, drawing the attention of the Headmaster and the curiosity of the students and teachers. "Yes Atamus do you have an inquiry?" He questioned him and Atamus stood, pretending to crack his knuckles then drawing his wand, pointing it at him with a smirk." I challenge you, Headmaster Dumbledore, to a duel in a New Term Contest." Dumbledore looked suddenly delighted while everybody else was very confused. "Well Old Friend, do you accept my challenge?." The challenged Headmaster stood, drawing his wand and aiming it much like his challenger. "As Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I accept your challenge, we shall duel outside on the school grounds." Both lowered their wands, but then Atamus pointed at the Slytherin table. "Son, care to join me as my Partner?."

Azrael stood up, slamming down a goblet and drawing his new wand. "Be happy too Dad." He ran to his father's side. Albus turned to Professor Snape. "Severus, care to be my partner?." The Potions Master looked quizzical at first, but put down his napkin, stood and drew his wand. "It would be my pleasure Headmaster."

Then Dumbledore turned to the rest of the assembled school. "Follow us to the forest clearing Students and Staff if you would like to witness a battle between the Alchemic Master, his Son, versus I, the Headmaster and the Potions Master."

_To Be Continued _

-----------------------------------------

Sorry to leave you on sort of a cliffhanger but I want to finish this chapter before school resumes tomorrow and it will be near impossible to finish it.

Like It? Then Read and Review.

Check out my Forum if you ever have the time.

C-YA

_Hokubeidojin_


	6. TagTeam Duel

The FullMetal Wizard

Chapter Six

"Tag-Team Wizard Duel"

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the FullMetal Alchemist references contained within this story

Sorry I've taken so long to update and I'm flattered that one of you was so sad there wasn't a new chapter you almost cried. School is out and I can now focus the majority of my time on updating this wonderful story of mine. Though I can't promise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"They know Azrael."_ He went through the conversation that had occurred only seconds ago while they and the other two prepared for the impending Duel, Atamus was discussing the terms of the Duel with Dumbledore. _"One of the people in the lobby of St.Mungo's was a Daily Prophet reporter, she got a full view of Harry Potter's body and was cooberated by other people that he was missing a right arm and leg, if everyone sees you have metal limbs replacing what Harry Potter was missing before he disappeared, we'll have quite the circus on our hands."_ He would have to be extremely careful so as not to reveal his limbs, people would put two and two together very quickly should they see that. Azrael was pulled from his musings by the tug on his sleeve. It was his father. "You wanna go up first son?." He looked to the middle of the clearing they had chosen, in the distance he saw Hogwarts Castle, the Whomping Willow he could see batting at some large birds, the shores of the Lake were about half a mile away and the Forbidden Forest's borders were around them, the other students either sat in or around the trees a safe distance away to watch what they were hoping was a fantastic Duel. In the clearing he saw none other than Snape, greasy black hair crooked nose and all, how could he pass up a chance like this. Azrael made to go and join Snape, but Atamus pulled him back. "Careful, if he tags in Dumbledore you try your best to tag me in, you're not quite ready to face someone like Dumbledore." His father made moderate sense, so he complied. "I will Dad."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something about that Azrael that just didn't level with him. Everyone noticed the striking resemblance between him and Harry Potter, even though their demeanors were very different.

".Hey Daniel, we're over here!." The voice of his favorite Ravenclaw girl called to him from several feet to his left. There she was, her midnight, almost black, blue hair and her pale hand indicating her, Reg, and Terry's spot below a large and healthy tree. "What took ya so long Danny?."Reg questioned as he took a seat beside the lovely Olivia. "Had to chase down that darn cat of mine, he got loose from his cage and the Teachers said I had to catch him, caught him prancing up to Mrs. Norris, that sly yet weird Tom."

."Look that new Yank is going up first."Reg pointed by pursing his lips together at the figure of Azrael Valois while lying across a branch. Daniel studied him closely.

He was completely unphased at facing a talented Wizard like Snape but was cautious, possibly judging a book by its cover and determining that Snape was a man who had little mercy. Any other Hogwarts student would have been very scared to be facing this particular Professor in a Duel. This Azrael had only the slightest idea of what he was up against.

At least that was Daniel's initial impression, when his keen, trained eyes took a closer look, he saw slightly more. Only a ghost of a smirk beneath that face. That could be interpreted as a sign of the American attitude he heard about. Cocky and over-confident, almost smug.

_Yet, he's burying something in his face. Something he doesn't want everyone to see. Something that could give him away, it's important if it's anything._

".So Dan, what's your breakdown of this American you got so far?." Olivia asked him. Whispering quietly. "What do you mean?."

".Don't play dumb Dan, we know your basically scanning him, we've know you for roughly five years, what's your analysis of him?."Reg had jumped down from the tree next to him.

_Friends, they know you probably more than you know yourself Dan, don't try playing dumb, it's almost insulting._

."I'll tell you guys later; let's just enjoy the show for now." He replied, looking over at Terry. Who was enjoying the pastime Dan had witnessed since their first year.

".You still day dreaming about that redhead Terry?"

".It's not technically 'day-dreaming' after the suns gone down Danny." Was his Slytherin friend's reply, eyes never faltering.

".Well whether its day or night your still dreaming about that redhead like you have for five year's straight 'mate." The Hufflepuff wit of Reg told with a playful tone and ended with a small laugh.

".Now you two leave Terry alone." Olivia interjected.

".Yes Ma'am."The Lion and Badger replied and complied with the Eagle in unison.

".Let's cut the chatter and watch already, it's going to be a tag-team match."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The King and his Court sat on one end of the Warrior's Battlefield.**_

_**The Foreign King at the other, red robes vibrant in dark of night**_

_**The King's Black Knight,**_

_**And his foreign counterpart,**_

_**Stood only feet from each other,**_

_**Their wooden weapons not yet drawn,**_

_**A friendly contest to the Father and Lord,**_

_**Was a serious battle for his Warrior Son,**_

**_A Ghostly Specter came between them, _**

The Bloody Baron, the self-appointed Referee, put up a blood-drenched right hand.

".There is to be no use of the Unforgivables during this Challenge Duel, and if either of you decide to inflict unnecessary harm on one another, I will subdue you myself, is that understood?."_  
_Azrael didn't really know how the Baron, being a ghost, could subdue them both.

_You don't know a lot about the Baron though, for all you know he could read your mind._ He told himself.

".Understood." They said one after the other.

".If at any time you wish to take a small break, simply tag your teammate. Now with that out of the way. On 'Go' you may begin."

Three semi-transparent digits raised, their wands flew to their hands at their will.

".Three."

".Two."

".One."

He had been ready with a spell by the time two of the bloody specter's fingers were up.

_Bring it on Snape._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There it was!_

When the Baron had put one finger down, he had saw it for only an instant, bare and plain, but no one had likely seen it, few were as observant enough or cared to be so inquisitive to have seen it and analyzed it.

A deep glare of the eyes and gleeful sneer of the lips that had sunk quickly into Valois's face. That was a look reserved for times when someone was about to meet an adversary they hated deeply and passionately, when they were about to give them what they had been yearning to do for a long time. It was pre-Righteous Pride he had seen.

_Valois hates him very deeply, and is almost gleeful to do what is about to be done. _

_But what kind of history could these two have for him to have that type of look?_

_Could he have misinterpreted? No, most unlikely, he had witnessed something important._

_He'd have to write it down soon as he got back to the dormitory._

_He'd likely get more clues if he continued to watch closely._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

".GO!." Was shouted.

_This is for insulting James Potter!_

Azrael's hand and lips moved faster than the Potion Master's.

"._Ammito!." _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Snape felt a force on his chest that grasped him, then he was carried unbelievable fast into the air. The amazed and excited howls of the students were barely audible by the sound of rushing wind in his ears. Lips curled into a snarl and eyes became furnaces of fire.

_I **refuse** to be done in so quickly by a student.!_

Raising his wand, he was ready to utter a spell that could get him down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You're not getting off the hook that quickly Grease-head, that was just the beginning._

"._Deor-Sum!." _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several miles above their heads, Dan, a pair of Omnioculars to his eyes, saw the recently air-borne Professor jerk down suddenly much to his surprise.

".Look he's dropping like a rock!."Reg proclaimed as it no longer required Omnioculars to see Snape and how fast he was falling. He stopped just short of the ground, sweat dripping down his over-sized nose, he looked enraged and scared, had he hit the ground full-force he would have likely died. Then he fell the last few inches quickly, eliciting laughter from the crowd of students.

_How DARE he embarrass me!_

".Want another ride up?Alright."Valois mocked and added."_Ammito!." _Snape almost went on another upward journey, but he jabbed the air, using his wand to jam some invisible machine it seemed. He dropped and acted quickly, pointing his wand at Valois."_Aranea!." _A white web twice as large as himself manifested and launched itself.

".Too easy, _Comburo_!."Valois stated with wand aimed at the nexus of the web, a fireball shot forth, incinerating the web and vanishing just before Snape's face, making him fall backward.

Rising to his feet, face warm and glistening from the activities that had taken only a few minutes to unfold.

_How could that be? I'm a teacher, how can this student best me?_

_I've just underestimated him, but I won't anymore._

Black, wild and greasy hair whipping to the side at the sudden turn of his head. Running to tag in Dumbledore.

_That little episode has my nerves shot and my breath short, have to take a rest. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

".Snape must be really shook up, switching out so early."

".I'm not surprised, I'd have been barfing everywhere after that."

Dan watched, hand on chin, a habit he had for when he was thinking hard.

_There it was again, just as brief and quickly buried as the last. Although this time a few things were left behind. At the prospect of Snape running was a mix of Disappointment and Satisfaction, he cropped and pasted them together to get what could be roughly called Relief, the enemy was retreating, classic for a underdog facing a stronger foe after beating them with sheer luck alone. Azrael Valois has facial training most A-list movie stars can't boast about. Why would he have that? What does he have that requires so much restraint and skill of the facial expression? Very suspicious. _

".Hey Danny snap out of it, you're going to miss Dumbledore in action if you keep your eye on the junior Valois the whole time."

".You finally take your eyes off Weasley long enough to watch Terry?." Dan asked playfully.

An honest "Yeah."was the reply, Terry couldn't feel offended at something so plainly true.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

",Your turn Dad, as promised."Azrael gave his father's hand a light slap, emitting a barely audible 'ding' as silver clashed with gold.

He sat down cross-legged." Give us all a good show Dad."

As he walked away, Atamus asked rhetorically.

".Don't I always Son?."

Watching his father head to the middle of the clearing at a mad dash, Azrael donned an eager grin.

_Atamus and Dumbledore, this ought to be spectacular._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

".Glad you decided to rest Severus."

_Albus, always thinking of others._ He thought as he gave Dumbledore's good hand a small slap.

".Tag, you're in Headmaster."

A twinkle of the eye and a kindly old man's chuckle." Rest well Severus." Then he ran, with the spryness that made everyone around gasp with surprise.

Snape conjured a chair for himself and sat down. Struggling to get his breathing back in order, he had been moving so fast up and down it was like a vortex, little if any air, he had croaked his only spell and had spoken to Dumbledore like he had just gotten done with eating a pound of gravel. His red, slightly oxygen-deprived eyes looked the Azrael Valois, sitting with an eager grin. He had hated Potter and he hated Valois just as much, if he didn't know any better, Valois looked slightly like James Potter.

James Potter, that name brought him greater anger.

_Settle down, don't think about Valois or the Potters, and focus on breathing normally before you pass out._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Duel everyone had expected and was eager to see was, quick, decisive and spectacular, if a little disappointing for Azrael, because the whole Duel was decided by the time they were through.

Dumbledore and Valois charged at each other, the old Headmaster's silver-white hair waving like a cape with his cloak behind, he cast it aside as Atamus did to his, both were wearing similar dark red tunics, heavy-looking and flexible with a black belt.

Atamus, the only one of the two in a long-sleeved tunic, stopped short and had his hands, gloved fingers splayed pointed down to the ground, a sly smirk on his face, blue eyes almost glowing. An array flashed blue with light and activated in a yellow glow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Above their heads, the clouds turned from only a light grey to a pitch black, their collective bellies rumbling, the lightning bolts signs of their discomfort and rage. Then they pooled down onto the meadow, forming a funnel-like formation, spinning violently.

The wind around the meadow began blowing at speeds that could have been classified as a hurricane, thankfully they were focused only on the meadow, and the students on the border of the Forbidden Forest had to slip quickly past the unspoken and partly un-patrolled boundaries in surprise and fear.

Dan's dark brown hair whipped around in the mildly fast wind coming out from the tornado that had just touched down, he pulled a shrieking Olivia behind him, Reg and Terry were way ahead of them, only Terry was dragging him, Reg wanted desperately to run straight into the small hurricane/tornado." Come on Ter' I'll only go in for a few minutes, get a feel of adrenaline and I'll run right out I promise!." ".Reginald you stupid, inconsiderate, adrenaline-junkie, your the only one who has to be told and forced _not_ to go charging into a twister!."

Dan saw Snape and the rest of the Teaching staff running past, poor old Professor Flitwick was about to be crushed in a stampede of large and confused Seventh Year giants when Hagrid scooped him up and put him on his shoulder, pulling him from the loafers and sneakers of Death.

He looked back at the spinning wall of black clouds.

_Who in the world is this Valois why he can do **this** on a whim?_

".Over here Danny!." Terry called from the cavern of roots from a tree that could have been the Whomping Willow's dead Father judging by the size and the way its branches were positioned like it had died fighting off something far out of its reach. Terry had apparently knocked Reg out in order to drag him there and be able to put him down, then again it didn't take a great intuitive mind to tell that when they saw him motionless, mouth and eyes open in a dreamy state and a fist-sized rock nearby.

The three of them, Reg excluded because he wasn't conscious enough to do so, watched the freak of nature miniature tornado , spin rapidly from their organic bunker. At one point, the object of Terry's years-long affections and long-distance admiration joined them, Terry had went into 'robot mode', no emotion evident, giving everything a passing glance before moving one's attention onto the next moving thing, then again the subjects' attention was fixated on the scene before them anyway. As was everyone else's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crack of thunder broke the storm apart, the winds dissipated and the clouds resumed their place in the sky quickly.

As the tornado cleared and everyone ran to see what was happening. Dan was one of the first to see it.

There in the meadow stood twelve figures, one of them was for sure Dumbledore, the other eleven.

_My eyes must be out of whack or something._ He wiped his eyes quickly but thoroughly. When he opened them, they were still there. Eleven Atamus Valois', each in a karate stance, each with the same cocky smirk from before the tornado touched down. Right down to the hair ornament he had seen the Professor wearing to hold his hair. A golden clip inscribed with a _V_, had he been able to examine every single one he was sure they'd match.

".Where's the Bloody Baron? That should be cheating!." Dan immediately knew that voice, the crowned Prince of the Slytherins, Terry's rival for the title anyway. Draco Malfoy, he stood tall as he could muster, the spitting image of his stuck-up father and the 'I'm better than you' look he gave to the students around him was reminiscent of Narcissa. "I'm right here Mr.Maloy." The Baron appeared next to him, startling the young would-be Prince, nearly sending him off the small hill he and the other Slytherins stood on. "And I saw everything that happened inside that tornado, ten of those people aren't human unto themselves nor real in the way you all are, their more corneal versions of ghosts, consider them Doppelgangers, so this isn't cheating, their not truly 'living' beings nor ghosts, now watch young ones or you'll miss a good show, which is what this was supposed to be."

Dan sat and his friends joined him, he now had no other thing in his head other than the scene in front of him, the other Valois was shoved to the back of his mind, replaced by his father.

_Who in the world **are** these two?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Valois Twelve moved in like ninja in an old martial-arts movie, uttering battle-cries with one of their hands in a claw-like form. The Headmaster, wand always ready. closed his eyes. The Twelve were all only a few feet from him when he struck.

"._**Ammito!**."_

The Valois Twelve flew up into the air, but unlike Snape they had a clear path, he was sending them all straight for the Whomping Willow. The Willow, seeing them with some kind of extra-sensory power readied its branches like a pitcher. In the middle of their flight to destruction, one of the Valois Twelve broke off, flying back towards the meadow. By the time the Willow had done away with the magical apparitions of Valois, the real one made an easy touch-down a few feet from his opponent, he gave his wand a flick, it turned into a shining silver sword and he went into a disciplined offensive sword-fighter's stance . Dumbledore followed suit, placing his black hand in one of the folds on his tunic and flick-turned his wand into a sword, going on the defensive. Atamus made the first, diagonal swipe. Parry._ Clang_

Rapid side-to-side horizontal and right-side diagonal swipe.

_Cling-Cling-Cling-Sing!_

Oops, the American made a slight mistake. That was all that was needed. The tables turned quickly with a kick of the foot sending the sword/wand away. And now Dumbledore had Atamus pinned to the ground, a quick-killing blow hovering over his neck. Still they looked as if they were little kids playing in their local schoolyard with wooden swords, excited and happy grins.

"._Alright!Alright Old Man! You win already_!."Atamus stated while laughing joyously, the kind you make when you're caught in a friendly head-lock and know you could get out but it seemed easier to end it there.

For a few moments everyone's mouth was slack open with awe and disbelief. This Duel had begun with a miniature tornado being summoned, followed by Doppelgangers, said Doppelgangers going on a trip to oblivion with the Whomping Willow as their conductor. Atamus had flown, by himself with absolutely no broom visible nor indication he had used one then vanished it. And it had all ended, rather anti-climatically in comparison to the previous events, with a quick decisive, almost planned swordfight and a laughter-filled surrender. Then the Gryffindors scattered about the crowd broke out in applause that soon erupted into thunderous applause and whooping.

Atamus and Dumbledore each took a humble, chuckling and grinning bow to the crowd around them.

",You think we gave them all a good show Albus?."

"Oh yes indeed Atamus, people will be talking about this for a _long_ time."

".Especially since I had Azrael record it all visually."

"So you finally got that spell right after all?."

".Several alchemic migraine treatments later, yes, but Azrael took quite quickly to it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azrael stated to the mirror.

".Cut!." Then, to make sure everything worked." Play."

The events of the last half hour or so all played back in the silver-rimmed mirror he had kept in his lap this whole time. This was one of Atamus' latest inventions, he didn't really have a proper name for it but they were playing with Valois Mirror Recorder, or _Vamivire' _for short and to make it sound French, which fit their name. He had made a spell that could allow a mirror to directly record streaming images and sounds, he had only perfected it a month ago, and they were going to release it sometime in the year, once he figured out how to make a Shield spell to ensure what was recorded was and would be preserved.

_The Vamivire'_

_Pensive too complicated? Still want to see fond memories without the hassle of having to learn how to make a Penseive?Or do you simply want to review memories with others without having to worry about them seeing what you don't want them to?_

_Well then pick up one of these and get to recording, simply say" Action" and the Vamivire' will magically record everything that's reflected into it, and don't worry, your images will be flipped to their correct positions when you view them afterwards. Once your done recording, state to the mirror"Cut"and everything from 'Action' to 'Cut' will be preserved in guaranteed crystal-clear quality for later viewing at the sound of."Play"Each Vamivire' will record , depending on how long a time you record, up to three days. _

_Each Vamivire' comes with a special spell guaranteed to keep it and whatever it holds safe and secure. _

He smiled as he imagined the advertisement in his head, of course there was more to it that would fit on a properly proportioned Ad in the _Daily Prophet_, but each would come with clear instructions upon purchase.

_"It'll revolutionize the way we Magic folk view and share memories, information, even Music, imagine a full three days of Weird Sister's Music Videos on one of these, they'll be flying off the shelves if I cut a deal with their PR people."_Atamus' voice replayed in his head.

If he did everything right, he could have every student in Hogwarts with one, each one with a copy of tonight's Tag-Team Duel(The parts inside the Tornado included) and just enough more time on each so that when they take them home, they or their parents will use it up, then they'll be eager to get one or two more for other events. A Free-Sample campaign will be perfect.

A thought occurred to Azrael.

_Oh, well that kind of explains why the Hat put me in Slytherin, I sound almost like one._

That still sent a shiver down his spine. That he was a Slytherin.

"Hey there Son come over and lets see if my little invention worked." His Father called to him, both of them had retrieved their robes and Atamus his wand.

".Alright Dad." He carried it over with him and amazed the great Dumbledore.

".My my do I really look that old?." He joked.

They all had a nice laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

".So Dan, what was your analyzation of that Azrael Valois then?." Reg asked him while they walked back into the Castle, careful to keep his voice low.

He could only give a tired sigh." I'll tell you guys tomorrow, my head hurts."

".Oh?Daniel Harley the Great Detective's head is hurting? How could this be?." Terry joked.

".Don't mind Terry Dan, in one glorious moment during the Duel Terry finally made physical contact with Weasley."

".Really? How much? May I ask?." Dan asked, genuinely interested, it was about time Terry made some actual contact after years of just watching.

With a light blush, Terry replied." Not much, just arm on my shoulder, thought I was someone else."

".Well I'm very happy for you Ter', five odd years of watching and your finally making progress."Reg with his usual sarcasm that had just drawn them all together.

The four of them parted ways, they all said goodbye and left with their Housemates to their respective Dorms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This seemed so utterly odd.

It stung at his heart that he was walking down to the Dungeons to an ugly old Gargoyle instead of walking up the stairs to the familiar voice of the Fat Lady asking "Password?"

He kind of liked that he had his own room instead of sharing one room with other students, he hated the look of those drab stone walls after becoming so familiar to the light yellow stone of Gryffindor Tower.

The dark decorum of his room didn't help much either. He didn't even have Hedwig anymore. Orville, a Great Horned Owl was a kindly old companion and was tidy compared to his size, but he just wanted to pet Hedwig, just to remind him of better, more comfortable places than this.

_Well, best to suck it up, you'll be sleeping here all year._

Even undressing and getting into bed was uncomfortable, the Slytherins had different bedding than Gryffindor for reasons he'd have to ask Dobby sometime.

"Night Orv."He said and got a meek hoot in reply before flipping off the bedside table.

_It's going to be a **long** year._

He thought and struggled to go to sleep in this entirely new environment. He finally did after who knows how long.

**To Be Continued...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Reading then Reviewing is greatly appreciated.

Give my Forum on this story a look-see once.

Please?

C-ya till next chapter faithful readers!

P.S:To whoever runs or moderates this site. PLEASE don't delete this, I'm sorry if I did this in a way you'd classify it as a "Non-story" as you did a previous story of mine. I hope I'm not offending you in any way and I am not trying to do so.

PLEASE DONT DELETE THIS I HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED!


	7. Complicated Alchemic Basics

The FullMetal Wizard

Chapter Seven

"Complicated Alchemic Basics"

Disclaimer:I don't own HP or the FMA references.

Sooo sorry it's been so long since my last update readers.

Thank Ariana Gentry, she told me to update it or she'd cry.

Now enjoy the seventh chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You'll pay for your insolence Potter!_

_Pain shoots from the scar. The wand drops and I see things. A locket sitting at the bottom of a stone basin immersed in green liquid.Voldemort's snake coiled near the body of a faceless corpse.Golden lion on a red shield. Before I see anymore I come back to the present. I see Voldemort's horrible lipless mouth move but I don't hear anything._

_This is it, nothing can save me, even if I had my wand in reach it wouldn't help. The blood in my veins feels like it's stopped, it won't be running in a few seconds anyway._

_No green light, no sound of rushing wind. Only a black apparition gliding across the floor. It leaps, splitting mid-air to attach to my right arm and leg. The pain of a thousand needles puncturing me at repeatedly at once floods my senses and I don't feel the impact when I fall on my back to the hard marble floor. _

_My hearing finally returns. "HARRY?" "I'll spare you death now Potter so you can suffer such a handicap, you'll soon wish I'd **killed** you this night. But don't worry, when next we meet it will be the last!" _

_The pain ceases as several pops sound though the dining room. I don't need to look to my right to know I won't see anything but the pool of blood, the source of this warmth I'm feeling contrary to how cold I now feel knowing all that was supposed to be, my destiny can't happen now. Who knew I'd get a reprieve from it like this?_

"Mr. Valois, WAKE UP!" The voice of Professor Marabelle opens my eyes, it's the spell she uses to shock me that wakes me up. The Professor stands at the head of the class, glasses down and wand drawn holding a book with a look of what could be called contempt on her face. "Ten points from Slytherin on account of Mr.Valois, now I suggest you open your book and _pay **attention**_"Satisifed he was listening, she resumed the lesson.

After seeing such a display from someone he had thought would be lenient(She resembled images of the generic Library Helper)Azrael promptly obeyed and made a mental note not to do that again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room 6206**

"Why does this room have a number?"Ron asked tapping the ornate plate by the door to the Alchemy classroom lightly. Hermoine was also perplexed. "Might have some significance with Professor Valois, now let's go in, we're late"

The Alchemy classroom was a mix of the Divination and Potions classrooms. It was very dark, the walls had all sorts of different symbols and there was the faint smell of some ingredient they hoped they wouldn't have to work with but knew would anyway. "Glad you decided to show up Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley" Atamus stated from his

desk at the other end of the small sea of circular tables which each had three candles to adequately light the area with the others. "Sorry we're-"Hermoine began but Professor Valois kindly stopped her. "Excuses are wasted words Ms.Granger, just take a seat at that table nearest to you and the class will start."

Hermoine and Ron set their bags down and sat at the table with only two other students, from the colors of their ties they were a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectively.

The Hufflepuff was the first to eagerly introduce himself, shaking Ron's hand spastically"Hello there I don't beleive we've met, I'm Reg and don't you dare call me Reginald, and this is my friend Daniel Harley." The one named Daniel gave a small wave, his eyes seemed transfixed on something else, _what _she couldn't tell.

"Alright now class, now that our two rogues have arrived, let's start, I'd like it if you had your books out, not open but in front of you"

Hermoine pulled her copy of the book that had been on the shopping list._The Alchemic Basics by Edward Elric_

"As alot of you have already noticed, this book was written by an associate of mine and the grandfather of my T.A Edward Elric Jr. over there who would rather you called him _Ej_."

Professor Valois in his usual red robes walked out from behind his desk. "I'd like you all to open your books to page 5"

There was the sound of many pages turning and he continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later and two-thirds of the class was experiencing a mild headache after trying to process the information Professor Valois had given to them.

"Well, you all get that now?" A mass groan and many nods confirmed. "Good, now that we got all that away there's something that must be done before any actual Alchemy can be done." Professor Valois beckoned to his assistant and they moved to either side of the room. "Have any of you tried any of this before coming here this year?" He asked after stopping so that he was perpendicular with Ej at the other side of the room. Hermoine and Daniel raised their hands.

"None of your attempts worked did they?"

Both nodded.

"The reason both of your attempts came up fruitless is because none of you have _The Gate_"

There were many confused faces and Atamus explained as much as they could know without really telling them what truly the Gate is.

"The Gate is an alternate path for your energies, it takes your energies and converts them into Alchemical energy that you may use with your magical powers.This Gate is something was shown to me by Nicholas Flamel, he showed me how to create a Gate within a person so that proper Alchemy could be possible, now if you'd all just stand still me and Ej will now initiate the array that will grant you each a Gate"

Ej and Professor Valois each went on one knee and placed their hands on the floor.

Daniel's eyes went wide as the dimly lit room became brightly lit by the array beneath them activating.

_How could I have missed that?_Was the initial question in his mind, which was ousted by another.

_What is this I'm feeling, like I'm suddenly lighter. _

Around the room everyone else felt the same. Then the feeling vanished with the light.

Murmurs went around the room, some concerned. "Don't worry students, that alchemical process that just transpired is harmless, none of you should be experiencing anything out of the ordinary, now as soon as it quiets down we shall continue the lesson"

The class went by relatively without incident. Hermoine and Daniel were the first to successfully complete the first alchemic practice of transmuting a toy dog from a pile of metal scrapings, even if they were slightly warped Atamus told them it was only natural their first work wouldn't turn out right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Danny, you don't look your usual self."Reg put a concerned hand on his friend leaning against the stone walls after the class was over.

Daniel felt a stinging around his keen eyes, he told Reg he'd go to the Hospital Wing and to go to whatever his next class was. "Alright, but I'll be expecting a answer next time I see you, I hate being worried Dan"

He didn't have any intention of going to the Hospital Wing, he didn't think what was happening was supposed to be known by even Madam Pomfrey. His eyes, they were making everything...different. He saw more than what was in front of him. He watched Reg walk down the hall, without turning his head.

_No, that can't be_

He wasn't seeing the world as he did on his way to class. He saw a full front, right, left view at once. His eyes had been very keen, but never like this. He looked at the opposite wall, after awhile it seemed to fade like the ghosts could at will and he saw into the class he'd just left.

_No, I'm not watching Professor Valois play with one of those small game systems._

Daniel blinked, when he opened his eyes he was looking down the hall to his right just as a group of Seventh Year girls came around the corner.

"Are you a Seventh Year?"One stopped a few feet away and asked.

He shook his head. Suddenly her robes became transparent like the wall did.

"Well you better get to your class, slackers don't make it far"

"OkI'llbegoingthen"He said so fast it was one word and his face turned red, the rest of their clothes were starting to disappear as well. He clamped his eyes shut, slung his book bag around his shoulder got up and ran.

_**Just what the heck is going on?**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azrael, just finishing putting his potions ingredients down, looked up in Daniel's general direction just as he made a mental yell.

_That was strange, felt like a good jab in my side just now, probably nothing_. He dismissed whatever had happened and prepared for the glare of Snape for both last night and for costing Slytherin House Points already.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize if this is short, I want to get his done tonight. I have more that could be in this chapter but it is now 1:24, I might have another chapter up soon, two or three days, gonna cram this story before school starts in one month.

Don't be too shy to review, I only got one review from the last chapter, did a cat come and eat all your fingers soon after reading it why I only get one from the last?

And also a GIGANTIC thank you to Ariana, not only cause she's my girlfriend but also because only SHE seemed to notice that little plot device I had in the last chapter.

Read it again more closely, you might find it too.

Till next time faithful readers!


	8. New View Pt1

The FullMetal Wizard

Chapter Eight

"A New View Pt.1"

At looooong last I'm updating the story, to those of you who have been waiting patiently all this time or took the time to resume reading I give a big thank you.

My writing style has changed slightly since I last updated, just a little note.

Disclaimer:I do not own FMA or HP or the other(But slight)reference to possibly another anime.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok...just focus now and I can get through this._

Dan paced around the dormitory, rubbing his temples in long laps to calm the throbbing he'd been experiencing for the past few hours, he imagined Dinner was very near judging by the sun waning into the horizon as he saw it through the window.

"Just have to focus myself"He stopped and looked away from the window and stared at the blank wall next to it. Immediately he saw several miles into the Forbidden Forest, at the same dead tree he and his friends had hidden in during last night's duel. "Alright alright...now..."He concentrated and said"Zoom out" His view slowly receded back from the dead tree, past the treeline, over the grassy hills and through a few groups of students walking back to the castle. Soon he was staring at the stone wall again, only in truth he didn't **see** the wall, what he saw was a transparent apparition that stood between him and the outside world, he could make out the vague color and shapes of the brick but otherwise he saw no density to speak of.

"Fine, this is just fine"He calmly turned away from the wall and turned to the door, he'd built up a considerable hunger in all this time.

Walking to the Great Hall was a much different task with this new 'gift' as he referred to it. He had to keep reminding himself he was indeed on solid ground and that he was not actually walking on air.

Quite the gift for someone who has a fear of heights. Dan mused as he stepped off the stairs, taking considerably harder steps than he usually did, reinforcing the fact that he was walking on solid stone. Finally he walked into the Great Hall, and immediately wished he hadn't.

_Just ignore it, ignore the fact that everyone looks like their eating in their knickers._ As he passed the Slytherin Table, Dan kept himself from looking back at the girl who had apparently forgotten to dress 'properly' in the morning, causing him to blush.

"Hey Danny about time you got here"One of his fellow Gryffindors said to him as he took a seat and a plate appeared for him. People tried to engage him in conversation and he tried to do so without looking up. _Geez...even eating is weird_. He stuck his fork into a barely visible lump that he could tell only by taste was mashed potatoes with turkey gravy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Valois"Azrael drank the last of his pumpkin juice and turned to look at the girl who had called for him down the table. "Yes?" "What's that thing your father keeps playing with when everyone is working?"She asked, her head pointing at the staff table. His father was indeed still holding that little red device he'd been playing all day apparently, how he got it to work out here was beyond him at the moment.

"It's a Gameboy SP he picked up on his last trip to Japan, must be playing-""Mwahahaha!Take that Bowzer!"His father yelled across the Great Hall, hunched over on the table with his eyes glued to the tiny screen. Azrael shook his head. "-Must be playing Mario Cart"He resumed and finished his meal very shortly afterward, not wanting to really stuff himself. In his head he formulated a plan for the night so he could enjoy some 'air time'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong Danny you look kinda out of it?"Danny walked with Olivia, Reg, and Terry. Trying not to look up or around much. "Yeah that medicine Im taking kinda does that."Reg tapped his wand on one of the tapestries and it rolled up to reveal a room they'd discovered in their Second Year. It was originally just a plain dome-shaped room that had only a warm stone floor and bare walls that met at a point that was now only about 20 or so feet from the tops of their heads. Now it was well-furnished with old articles of furniture they'd each brought in from home on a few occasions. Dan had smuggled in the large and old red carpet that covered all but one foot of the room, Reg the four easy chairs, Terry had added the three-level and five foot long bookcase, and of course Olivia provided the dusty old books that filled only two levels.

"Sanctuary!"Reg took his seat in the blue easy chair and laid back, putting up the foot rest. The blue easy chair was the only place he ever sat and stood still in.

Dan sat in the dull orange chair he'd become accustomed too and tilted back so he wouldn't have to risk looking at the rest of his friends.

"Daaaanny..."A pair of brown eyes leered down at him questioningly and although bleep wasn't very heavy, the jumping made him reply. "Yess Terry?" Bleepasked him. "Your acting really weird lately, what's wrong?"Dan felt his friends stares before they all voiced their concerns. "Yeah Danny, why have you been avoiding to even look at us?"Olivia questioned from her spot in the purple chair no doubt. Sighing Danny felt stupid thinking he'd keep it up any longer than he did.

"Okay guys, here's the reason and you'll have to bear with me alright?"

"Alright"They all replied in turn and Danny started pouring out the whole sorted story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aside from what looks like four students hanging out in one unmarked room and Mrs.Norris roaming the Third Floor, all is clear. _Azrael walked out of his room and made his way out through the stone gargoyle and, eyes always on the Marauder's Map, he silently and quickly made it to a hidden door in the Great Hall that was beneath one of the heavy stone blocks that paved it in between the Teacher's table and the rest of the tables. The block raised and landed gently off to one side. It was a tight squeeze but with his build it wasn't very problematic. He landed on soft earth and looked up a few feet to see the block move back in place. "Lumos"He carefully went by wandlight down the earthy enclosed corridor until he saw a rock blocking his entrance."A rock?No way can it be that simple"Azrael stated suspiciously as he easily pushed the rock out of the way and crawled out into the moonlight. "Well, I guess I'm just used to things getting complicated and dangerous"He mused, brushing dirt from him and looking around at his surroundings, finding an obvious marker in the form of a large grey and dead-looking willow, the proximity of which made Azrael think maybe it had many years ago served a similar purpose like the Whomping Willow did for the secret entrance to the Shrieking Shack. "Whomping Willow Sr. I presume?"He asked jokingly of the seemingly frozen tree standing next to him, batting at foes long gone.

Walking farther into the forest, Azrael heard the creatures of the forest scampering to and fro and found it serene rather than umpleasant or scary to be around nature again. "I guess this is a good starting point"He stopped and looked at the opening in the dense forest canopy. His arms stretched out like a bird's wings and he closed his eyes, lips moving and his arm glowed noticabley through his robes. An invisible bubble formed around him that made gravity almost non-existent, his hair lifted slightly and he opened his eyes, smiled . _Up I go._ He shot through the break in the canopy._To and fro_.He manipulated the bubble to carry him across the sky, brushing the trees below him and disturbing nests of various birds before swinging up and towards the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_TBC(Sorry!)_


	9. New View Pt2

The FullMetal Wizard

Chapter Nine

"A New View Pt.2"

Hey! It rhymes!

Do I have to have a disclaimer on every chapter?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's hard to not feel powerful when your flying like this._ Azrael had flown a mile or two above Hogwarts castle before deciding he had gone high enough for the night. Since he didn't feel like goin any higher than that he descended back down to the school grounds and, after a few spins around three of the towers he went to the lake, deciding that he would get into some practice in manipulation of the bubble. He reached the lake and willed the bubble to be repellant of water and take in air before diving beneath the waves.

As he had planned, the bubble pushed away all the water and freed him to explore the depths of the lake at his own discretion. _If only I'd have known how to do this during the Triwizard Tournament, would have made things alot easier._ Azrael looked out at the mermaids who swam past, looking on in wonder and amazement at seeing something rather new. He looked around at the Grindylows who tried futilely to grab him, only to have their claws pushed away, he actually had to strengthen the bubble barrier when he saw a tentacle reach up and try to grab him, deciding he'd seen enough of the underwater world for the night, he ascended back to the surface and entered the air again making a _plop!_ as the water fell back in place beneath him.

"Azrael! That you?!" Azrael stopped mid-flight upon hearing the familiar voice calling him and peered down at two figures, hovering lower and lower to the ground until he landed, he met his father and recalled that he'd seen the other man at their mansion a few times over the summer. "Hi Dad, what are you doing out here?" Atamus chuckled and said. "I think I should be the one asking you what you're doing out here when your supposed to be sleeping" Azrael shrugged. "Getting in some practice in flying is all, but what are you up to?"

Atamus took out his wand and cast a spell to ensure they wouldn't be heard. "Dumbledore has given me a special mission out of the country, one that shouldn't take more than a day to complete." Intrigued, Azrael asked. "Is it with The Order of the Phoenix? I thought you were just backing them financially?"

"I am, I'm also an active member now, and my first mission is to-"He stopped himself from disclosing the last bit of information. "To where, Dad?" Atamus shook his head. "Swore to Dumbledore I wouldn't tell anyone outside the Order" This answer earned a disheartened "Oh, alright" From his son. Atamus stopped him from walking off and told him. "Hey come on now Azrael don't be like that" Azrael answered back. "It's just like last year, people keeping me in the dark about things" For an instant the facade Atamus had trained his adoptive son to take on, the one of the slightly spoiled Azrael Valois, dropped and he saw the tortured soul he'd seen walking into his mansion months ago, the skin put in place by alchemy to hide his scar wore off and made it appear again, same with the chemicals that changed his eye color from green to blue. With a sigh Atamus put his arm around his shoulder and consoled his son.

"Look son, I'm sorry I have to do this but me and Dumbledore have a deep trust I can't bring myself to break even for my son, just like the trust you told me you had for your friend Ron Weasley" His son's eyes showed he was starting to understand somewhat. "And don't think you're not doing your part Azrael, you have your own mission to complete here at Hogwarts, or did you forget already?" It dawned on Azrael that he indeed had things that may have been just as important as whatever his father had to do.

"Good, now I don't think I've introduced you two as yet"Atamus turned his son to face the older man with the greying blonde hair. "Son, this is Ej's grandfather."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dan was done giving the story explaining his out of the ordinary behavior, as usual it was Reg who was the first to give his input. He shook his head and reclined farther in his chair. "Really Danny, I worry about you sometimes. You got every guy's dream and you've been looking away!?" Dan had to admit, Reg had somewhat of a point.

Olivia, being the only sensible one in the group, offered her input. "Dan isn't a pervert like you Reg, he has some semblence of nobility" Reg only laughed. "Hey why you calling me a pervert? I'm not the one who's got some very questionable articles of art under my bed"He said giving the tiniest of nods towards the Slytherin sitting in the chair to the right of him. Terry caught this and glared before catching him in the hand with a stinging hex.

"Oww Terry I was kiddin'!"Reg rubbed the burn mark on his hand. During all these proceedings Dan had kept his head low to the ground while in his chair, trying his best to keep his gaze on the decorative rug he'd never really had the chance to take in. "Anyway, how far can you see Danny?"Reg asked and it took him a few seconds to do the figures in his head. "A mile, maybe a mile and a half at the most" "Anyone outside in the hall?"

Dan stood and looked first at the tapestry that hid their little hideout then turned to look up and down the hall. "Yeah"His eyes fell on Peeves carrying what appeared to be a small struggling sack containing more than likely Mrs. Norris. He followed Peeves until he almost laid his eyes on Terry and shut his eyes.

"Oh really Danny!"His head was suddenly pushed against the chair and his eyes pried open, forcing him to look at BLEEP again, unable to return his vision so that he at least couldn't see Terry's under clothing. "Reg! What are you doing?" Olivia tried to protest, Dan was too mortified to react. "Until you learn to turn it off or whatever, you got to get used to seeing people in their skivvies" His face felt like it was on fire with embarrassment, Terry didn't help much by saying. "Nothing you haven't seen before Danny"

He sat prone like that, feeling Reg's hands getting sweaty as his eyes got heavy and his face was cooling off. "We better be getting to bed guys, I'm tired" Olivia broke the silence that seemed to have lasted forever and Reg released him. "Well I have no problem with Danny seeing me half-naked, how about you two?" Olivia appeared to be giving it some serious thought before answering with a yawn. "Long as he can't really help it I guess I can't have much of a problem" Terry gave a likewise answer and they headed out after Danny confirmed that the way to their dorm rooms would be clear as long as they were quick about it.

Looking briefly back at Olivia, as they split ways for their towers. Danny smiled and laughed.

_Now that's real trust._

**The Next Day**

Breakfast was an easier matter than dinner time the previous night. Danny came down Gryffindor Tower acting very much normal, if with a little blush to his cheeks and the occasional laugh when he met people in the halls. He tried his best to control himself when he walked into the Great Hall and somehow managed to keep talking to people as he normally did, albeit with a grin he just couldn't rid from his face.

Once he had eaten his fill of eggs and sausage. Dan started making his way to the Divination Tower, meeting Reg and Terry on the way but because the bell rung soon as he opened his mouth he didn't have time to say hello much less strike up a conversation. The object of his intrigue prior to the occurrence of his new gift wasn't present at breakfast when he had arrived and he hadn't seen him in the halls amongst the other scantily-clad students. The topic at the foremost of his thinking however, was how this new gift could have happened after his first Alchemy class. _If what Professor Atamus was saying is true, that array created a new channel of power. Maybe something in the array was off and it did something else to me, augmenting my eyes magically. _He quit pondering when he reached the ladder that led into Professor Trelawney's tower.

The rather eccentric self-labeled Seer was in full prophetic mode when Dan poked his head in and took his seat next to Reg, who was receiving a prophecy that he'd one day meet a very hairy man and should he shake his hand he'd die. Reginald Dorian only took it with a smile and a few nods. After that Trelawney switched to Dan, looking into his eyes very intently but only told him with sherry heavy in her breath. "Ten points Mr. Harley"

The rest of the lesson was spent gazing into a crystal ball, Dan heard whispered conversations around the classroom. "You seeing what I'm seeing Danny?" He looked away from the swirling ball at Reg. "What are you seeing?" Reg prodded his nose and frowned. "I got a pimple right there, why didn't you tell me" He laughed and returned to staring into the ball. Very peculiar thing was that he couldn't see past the crystal ball, were he to get up and step back he'd probably see only the ball floating on the faint outline of the table. "Sorry Reg, I thought you might have noticed it-"His reply was cut short as something formed in the swirling ball. The rough figures of two people facing another, one moved toward the other and appeared to try and strike him, but with a wave of a tiny hand the attacker fell back into the swirling mass. "Danny, are you actually seeing something?" Dan shook his head slowly. _Had to be a trick of my mind, looking at nothing so long it made something out of pure boredom._

After the bell rang, Dan started running back to Gryffindor Tower to get his copy of _Defense in the Dark_ from the dorm room. He utilized his gift to look through walls when he was going to hit a corner, moving accordingly so that he could avoid gaggles of people. He hopped out of the portrait and ran to the classroom on the fifth floor. In his haste he'd neglected to look in any direction he wasn't going in. He collided with a taller boy that had come out of his field of vision.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kid watch where you're going!" Azrael had fallen on his back-side after the rushed Gryffindor had basically blind-sided him out of a corridor. He went on his knees and picked up his books until picking up _Standard Book of Spells Grade 4_. "Here kid, this must be yours" He handed it to the red-haired boy. Instead of taking it he appeared to stare at the arm extending the book to him as if he could see beneath the glove and the sleeve of his robes. "Hey! You're going to be late if you don't hurry" But it was only the ring of the bell that snapped him from his trance and broke the stare at his arm. The fourth-year took the book he'd been holding out to him and bolted towards the opposite corridor. He watched him round a corner, and pass through the Fat Friar. Azrael brushed his robes and thought of how that boy had been looking at his arm. _Unless he's got one of those eyes like Mad-Eye Moody, there's no way he could have seen it_. He dismissed any thoughts that maybe the rushed boy had indeed seen under his clothes and walked on to enjoy his free hour.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or the likenesses to FMA. I own all my OC's Atamus Valois, Daniel Harley, Terry, Reginald, Olivia and Professor Mara-Belle

R&R

If you're reading this Lacey.

Look out for the next guy you see wearing red.


	10. Telling&Digging

The FullMetal Wizard

Chapter Ten

"Telling and Digging"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And here is the _Daily Prophet_ Room, Ms. Granger"

"Thank you, Madam"

Hermoine walked into the _Daily Prophet_ Room, a place that held two shelves containing volume upon volumes of _Prophet_ issues, sorted by the year. She'd only ever come in here to consult clippings relevant to topics that came up in History of Magic, which helped a great deal when a more in-depth account of history was needed than the textbook offerred. Now however she felt it could help in another search that wasn't necessarily academic. More to satisfy her curiosity.

_So, he can't be any older than his thirties' and the best way to find out about someone is the beginning of their life. I hope his family had the Prophet make out a Happy Birthday announcement for him._

Browsing over the volumes starting in the 1990's. Hermoine made her way down the shelves of thick volumes until she reached the 1970's and levitated the many volumes for 1970 to 1974 onto the long table. She spaced them apart and, starting from 1970, she tapped each of their covers and gave them each the same request.

"Search for;Any occurence of Atamus Valois"

Soon there was the sound of each of the six books flipping their pages back and forth, searching themselves for any relevant material she was looking for.

Finally, each of them ceased flipping and closed again. Hermoine looked at each of their page sides. None of the pages of 1970 were folded to indicate they held anything she was looking for, neither did 1971. She was happy however, to find 1972 did.

Hermoine pulled the first volume of 1972 closer to her chair and opened it to the first folded page.

On the page was an obituary. A small photo accompanied it, one of a middle-aged man with mutton-chops and a shrewd face.

_Daedalus Orion Valois. Born 1930, died yesterday of injuries sustained in a wizard duel with unknown assailants. He is survived by his uncle Perseus, his brother Theseus, daughter Cerene and great-uncle Atamus._

There was a moment when Hermoine had a hard time wrapping her mind around what her intuitive mind was conjuring up.

_Professor Valois is according to this very elderly, he should be as old as Professor Dumbledore!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa!Danny!What's got you running like this!?"Reg, never one to really make an attempt to be on time or go to Potions. Had been wandering the halls when he saw Danny running down the hall, grabbing him by the arm and making him sprint alongside him, down a route he knew led to their litte club's hideout.

Danny didn't seem to acknowledge his question. His eyes were darting everywhere, looking at and, Reg knew, through the walls of corners.Pulling him aside when they met other students and ghosts, and hiding before encountering a teacher.

When they reached their hideout. Dan started pacing around the room almost frantically. His lips were moving, but for the life of him Reg couldn't tell what he was saying.

If only I'd taken up how to read lips, he thought as he settled down to his favorite chair.

"Hey Danny, I haven't seen you pace this fast since I gave you that riddle about the American dimes and pennies."

"I never did figure that one out"Daniel said in between his soundless monologue.

"Neither did I. But that's not the point. The point I was making, was that you must be really rattling your brain about something why you're pacing like that"

"It's his arm, Reg"

"His _arm_?"He watched Danny pace, then stop, looking at his right hand intently.

"Yes, his arm"

"Who's arm?"

"Haven't you been listening?"

Reg looked at Danny, thinking his friend was starting to lose his mind."Um...no I wasn't paying attention"

Looking like he might be calming down, Danny waved his right hand at Reg, and with a semi-triumphant smile he said.

"I found out what's wrong with Valois"

"The older one or the younger?"

"Azrael, he has a weird arm"

"Weird?Like it's deformed weird, or he has a weird tatoo?"

"His arm is _metal_ Reg, and from the looks of it, silver"

Now Reg was worried."Are you sure Danny?"

"I saw it with my own two eyes!You don't beleive me?"

It took Reg a couple minutes to consider what Danny had said. He answered sounding very unconcerned. "Well, I've heard of weirder things than metal limbs. So I guess Valois having one doesn't seem too far-fetched"

At this, Danny sat down and went into the Thinker's pose, which would have been rather hilarious to Reg if he wasn't as worried as he was.

"That's just it Reg, the arm means something else"

"And what is this something else?"

Danny shook his head, finally he was calming down.

"That's just it, I know it means something bigger, but I can't put my finger on it"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe Professor Valois drinks a youth potion"

"No, the Ministry out-lawed those kinds of potions"

"Well, maybe he's just using alot of those other creams and potions that make him look young"

"That's very possible"

Hermoine and Ron tread down the hall towards the Alchemy classroom. Filch was there, scratching his balding head with Mrs.Norris standing faithfully next to him. "For the life of me I can't remember this ever being here". He was looking at the ornate plaque next to the door of the classroom that had caught Ron's eye on their firs day back. Hermoine also caught a few tell-tale signs that there had been a few attempts at removing the plaque. There were various cuts and scratched all around it, but the object itself remained completely intact. She likened this immediately to the portrait of Mrs.Black at Grimmauld Place.

When the pair entered the room. They saw that the same pair of fourth years were at the same table, the Gryffindor was acting very odd. He was looking at his right arm and then at the head of the classroom repeatedly. His Hufflepuff friend, who had been very much care-free the other day, was acting a bit worried and a tad more mature as a result. He'd see his friend and give him a swat on the hand like one would a child. "Knock it off Danny, you're bugging the heck out of me"

"Would you two mind not acting like a father and son?"A man came to their table. Hermoine immediately saw that this man was the older version of Ej. His hair was blonde, with grey starting to creep up from the roots. And he obviously had been speaking English for longer than Ej, there was only the vaguest German accent in his speech. "Sorry sir, my friend here is dealing with a bit of stress today"Reg, Hermoine recalled as he wanted to be called. Apologized for Danny. The man nodded, said no more and walked back to the desk that she now noticed was without Professor Valois.

Before Hermoine could open her mouth. The man spoke to the class.

"Professor Valois, had important business to attend too today, so for today I'll be your teacher of Alchemy."He tapped the chalkboard with his wand. "My name is Edward Elric Sr. I am usually a teacher of Ancient Runes at Beauxbatons, but on special favor to Headmaster Dumbledore and dear Atamus I took this substitute duty"His name and original occupation were scrawled on the board.

"Now, as Professor Valois told me. Yesterday he went over the bare basics of Alchemy with you all?"Everyone nodded, books at the ready.

"Today, I would like you to turn to page 30. And I would like..."Professor Elric pointed at Reg seemingly at random."..You Mr. Dorian to read the first section out loud"

Reg did as instructed, but did so with a stumbling of his words that made Hermoine think maybe he was only half-literate. So apalling was his reading, that Professor Elric stopped him. And defered the reading to Hermoine herself. Leaving Reg looking agitated.

"Ms.Granger, please tell us, instead of reading directly. What this section means"

Hermoine spent a few moments calling up the times she'd read and summarized the section in her head.

"This section teaches that in order to excel at Alchemy, you have to have more focus than in the area of your own academic understanding of the subject."

"Very good Ms. Granger, ten points to Gryffindor and another ten if you can sum up in one word what a study of Alchemy must include."

She was stunned for a couple long and silent moments, trying to get all that information into one word.

"Physical"

"Yes indeed Ms. Granger. If you study and practice Alchemy purely from the book, you haven't learned a single thing at all. Take for example, a colleague of mine named Armstrong. He was truly massive, it's hard for me to gauge just how strong he might be"Professor Edward rubbed his chin, and gave a rough estimate."In one-on-one with the Groundskeeper, with no magic or alchemy on either part. I imagine Armstrong might have taken him with a median amount of difficulty.

The entire class went on with a lecture from Professor Elric that told of the importance of physical fitness to one's understanding and prowess in alchemy. He went on to explain that in his youth he had been trained in martial arts, and that it was going to be required for further lessons. Hence the permission slips that had come with the school letters during the summer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the heck were you twitching around for back there?You were fine until we went back to class. So what gives?"Reg asked Danny, noticeably angry rocking back and forth in his chair back at thier hideout while Danny once again took up his pacing.

"Professor Elric has the same kind of arm Reg. Looks like a different model though. Which means someone is making more of these, and judging by the differencei n craftsmanship from Valois to Elric, more than one designer."

"The same kind of arm?"Now Reg was actually interested. Azrael Valois, a rich heir having an flashy bodily accessory was one thing. But an aging man like Professor Elric with one. Well even Reg had to admit it was getting a little fishy.

Before Danny could continue their discussion with his further input. Terry walked in. BLEEP slammed into BLEEP chair and hid in it's plushy confines, trying to hide sobs from their ears. Danny appeared to forget their original talking, and went to BLEEP side.

"What's wrong Terry?Why are you crying?"He asked, kneeling on the left side of the chair the Slytherin was attempting to hide in. Terry peeked out one teary eye. The words being spoke were muffled by the chair. "I-I was in the dungeons...and I met...well. you know who"

Reg came to the right side of their sobbing friend. "Weasley?You met Weasley?"

"Y-yes...and I-I asked...b-but...said...no"Terry tried to say through deep, whimpering sobs, before burying BLEEP head back in the chair, curling up in the fetal position.

"Oh...my...sweet zombie Jesus"Reg went away from the chair and leaned against the sloping walls, between laughing and feeling sorry. It was Danny who asked.

"You asked out Weasley?"

"And...of course...you got a no"Stated Reg as he leaned on the wall, not very helpful at all as Terry went into new tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_TBC_

_I know I know, I'm an evil sadist for doing what I'm doing to the fan-girls who ask about Terry. Bleeping out anything that would give away gender. But depending on how much reviews I get I might decide to give more hints, maybe even give it away if a few people(Lacey)reviewed more often._

_So how is my more refined writing style fairing?I'd love some feedback._

_P.S I had to replace this chapter cause I let just a tiny little word slip about Terry. I'll give you a hint. it started with an 'h'._

Return to Top


	11. Acts of an Alchemist

The FullMetal Wizard

Chapter Eleven

"Acts of the Alchemist"

And finally going through the double-digit chapters.

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or the FullMetal Alchemist characters that appear in this fanfic.

I am not receiving any financial compensation for writing this, only a sense of good fun.

I do however, claim ownership for the characters Atamus Valois, Daniel, Reginald, Olivia, Terry and Professor Marabelle

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Professor Valois?"Seemed to be on the minds and lips of alot of people for the remainder of the week, after Professor Elric's supposed one-time only substitution. Professor Valois never showed up at any point during the week, so Professor Elric had no other choice but to continue teaching. He put them through a training course he'd set up in the classroom. Nothing too fancy or dangerous, just a regular ropes and tires course they had to do without a single form of magical assistance. Azrael himself wasn't in it. But from other Slytherins he heard that it was grueling, and that they were docked a lot of points if he caught them using magic just once. This seemed to bring down the hateful leer from Professor Snape to Professor Elric, because a good chunk of the Slytherins were pampered and found the prospect of the ropes course a terrible thing. "Getting through all that, not even allowed a little flick of the wand. What's he trying to do?Train us to be Muggle soldiers?"

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a similar trial that Azrael had to endure. Professor Marabelle was schooling them in the use of a sword and the wand in tandem, first she had taught them how to conjure a sword, then she started to teach them how to duel the way Muggles of old used to do. Once they'd gotten used to the basic movements of the sword, she began to coach them on how to wield both a sword and a wand.

"There is a definite advantage to using two weapons when in combat, I'm building up all your skills so that in these dangerous times, you will be able to defend yourself when facing opponents at both close and long range, soon after you have gotten used to using both wand and sword I'll teach you how to magically modify your sword to be better suited for a magical duel, as Muggle swords tend to stand up very little against certain spells and curses."Professor Marabelle explained to them as she watched Ron dueling a suit of armor that was being used as a training dummy. Most would have thought it'd be rather clumsy, but since it didn't really have a body it was suprisingly agile, every piece of the armor moving loose but still with the rest of the suit.

Azrael was having more luck with his suit of armor than Ron, it wasn't too difficult because Professor Marabelle had only enchanted them with a certain degree of moves to perform, you had to keep remembering what moves it made and when. He implemented this strategy to block a side-cutting blow, force the sword upwards and hit the armor in the bull's eye painted onto it's chest with a stunning spell, making it disassemble and fall to the floor in a heap.

"Very good work Mr. Valois, looks like I'll need to enchant this one with a few more advanced movements."Professor Marabelle pointed her wand at the suit of armor, said something Azrael couldn't quite hear and the suit re-assembled and picked up it's sword, ready to fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd taken quite some practice, but now Danny was at least able to see his food as he ate it. Getting his eyes so that he'd at least see people in clothes was another story; he wished Professor Valois was present, since it'd been his alchemic procedure that had done this. He'd asked Azrael, but he didn't seem to have any clue as to the whereabouts of his father either. He was eating his lunch when the owls started to come flying in, Danny's own Great Horned Owl landed uncomfortably close to his goblet of pumpkin juice with the Daily Prophet in one of his talons. "Thank you, Mercury"Danny gave him a treat and Mercury screeched, then flew off.

Danny wasn't disappointed to find that the headline was another disaster, one he suspected to be part of wizarding history.

**Dragon Reserve Breached. Ministry In Chaos.**

**Late this morning, the magical cloaking and sheilding around the Wales Dragon Reservation were taken down; freeing six Welsh Greens and, most unfortunately, a Hungarian Horntail that had been awaiting transfer back to the Romanian Dragon Reservation and Research Center. Three of the Welsh Greens were captured before they could reach any human settlement, another three were found feasting on a herd of sheep. The sheperd and his families' memory were modified accordingly to account for the immense loss of livestock and the scroched remains were immediately cleaned. Sadly, this incident was not without human casualties; the Hungarian Horntail managed to devour half a dozen Muggles, along with injuring several more before being subdued by an unlikely savior named Atamus Valois, the American head of the Valois wizard family and the rising Valois Magical Entertainment company. Mr. Valois managed to incapacitate the Horntail before a squad of trained Dragon handlers, Aurors and Obliviators showed up to modify memories and take the Horntail back to Romania. It is heavily speculated that You-Know-Who and his followers were behind this disaster, but so far no evidence has surfaced to support this speculation. Mr. Valois is currently being treated at St. Mungo's for severe burns and potentially many broken bones, and Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour is reported to be rewarding Mr. Valois with an Order of Merlin, First Class later today for his courageous deeds. **

The picture accompanying this article, taken by a wizard who just happened to be in the area, was of the Hungarian Horntail snapping it's jaws and swinging it's tail at Professor Valois, who dodged and leapt around it while casting curses, occasionally leaping out of the camera shot as the Horntail breathed a ball of fire at him. Danny looked up, and saw without the slighest suprise that Azrael Valois was making his way through the Great Hall with Professor Snape in the lead. Danny stared at the metal limbs the Slytherin possessed, hidden under the cover of his robes. An entire week, and there was absolutely nothing he could make of them, guess he just wasn't as smart or clever as he thought himself to be.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Azrael, my dear boy" Was the greeting his father gave as Azrael walked into the room he had to himself. Atamus was sitting up in the bed, there were bandages on one entire side of his face and his only organic arm was in a cast; the other was concealed under the blankets. There was also a ghost of a scar down the side of his face. "Oh, and this is a suprise; Professor Marabelle?I wasn't expecting you to come out and see me" Professor Marabelle had surprised Azrael when she said she was accompanying him, and she gave Atamus the same story as to why. "The Headmaster thought it would be ideal that students have a protective escort, and as Professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts and an Auror, I was best suited for the duty."While her tone was official, her appearance on this visit spoke otherwise. Her strawberry blonde hair wasn't in the bun, it hung out and framed her pretty face. She also wore robes that were dark green, a color Azrael knew to be his father's favorite.

"Well, I wish my other eye wasn't covered"Atamus's left eye traveled and squinted to see her figure. "Otherwise you'd probably look more radiant"."Dad, did you really take down the Horntail?"Azrael's memories of being in the Triwizard Tournament, flashed before him and the image of the Horntail he'd faced was most prominent. Atamus struggled to laugh, but groaned and breathed in hard. "I wouldn't be as good as I am if I hadn't, I didn't get to see how much physical damage I actually did, but I count myself a winner if the rest of the town is alive"Then he shook his head mournfully. "Poor Muggles...I was too late to save about six of them...nice little pack of young kids when I met them last night"This brought Azrael to another question, leaning in the bedside seat and asking. "What were you doing in a Muggle town?" The only answer was non-verbal, just the quick wink of one visible eye. _Not in present company._

"So how are you're classes going Azrael?"Before he could answer, Professor Marabelle said from her seat closer to the door. "He's doing fine in my class, great swordsmanship for his age."She stated this, then seemed to be somewhat sorry for speaking out loud and kept her lips pressed together. "Besides Defense Against The Dark Arts, how are your other classes going?"A Healer witch came in carrying a tray of labeled vials. Azrael went on as she handed his father one at a time." Well, everything but History of Magic is doing fine" Atamus nodded his approval and drank a vial the witch explained as being a potion to heal the worst of the burns on his face. The next one both father and son grimaced, the son because he recalled how Skelo-Grow tasted.

"I see you allowed the black hair dye to wash out"Atamus commented between drinks and groans. Azrael ran his right hand through his newly red hair, not light brown or another shade that looked red, but pure vibrant red. "Yeah, it was getting kinda dry so I thought I'd ditch the black dye before it fell out"Actually, the opposite was true; he'd been alchemically changing the pigments in his hair everyday to simulate that the black hair was washing out, most effective to further himself from his former appearance.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Azrael turned to see Rufus Scrimgeour waiting in the doorway, from the photos he'd seen in the _Daily Prophet, _the Minister looked even more worse for the wear than he had at the start of his term. "Not at all Minister, come on in" Scrimgeour approached Atamus and Azrael, giving Azrael not a second glance, and pulled out a small case from his robes. He spoke in a high and official voice."Mr. Atamus Valois, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic and the entire wizarding community of Britain. It is my pleasure to be bestowing upon you this most highest honor, as a show of your unparalleled bravery and selflessness as we have seen and heard on this day."He opened the case to show a golden sheild nestled inside, shining bright with the words _**Order of Merlin-First Class **_engraved into it with expert detail. "Thank you very much Minister, but could you give it my son for safe-keeping?"The Minister smiled and presented it to Azrael, who took and stared at it admirably. "I'd only trust my honor was safe and sound, if it were in my son's hands" Azrael felt a warm well in his heart at those words, and he could vaguely see out of the corner of his eye that Professor Marabelle was wiping her eyes and stifling a potential sniffle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later That Day**

"How come you didn't tryout for the Quidditch Team Danny?"

"Reg, you know I'm deathly afraid of heights"

"What better way to conquer your fears than playing in a team sport?"

"Why didn't you trout for Quidditch?"

"Well, ever since that incident the last time I did, the team is kinda reluctant to give me another go"

Red and Danny were on their way to the hideout again, this time at a more leisurely pace than before. "You sure you saw that book on that shelf Danny?"Reg asked as they rounded a corner and saw the tapestry that covered the entrance up ahead. "Yeah, it's one I used to read but never took out, quicker than looking for one like it in the Library"The book in question was one on how to care for and identify Kneazles, a cat-like creature Professor Hagrid was having them learn about. "I wish it was dinner already, I'm starving" Feet away from the entrance, Danny smiled as he finally found a way to make fun of Reg. "Starving?Here I thought you were drooling over Luna Lovegood-"Reg stopped him in his tracks and covered his mouth, looking around the hall. "Not so loud"He whispered. "Ya never know who might be listening"Danny said a muffled "Okay" and he lifted the tapestry and let Reg in first. He regretted his idea to come here and retrieve a book, almost immediately. For in the rust orange chair Danny usually sat in, sat Olivia. It was hard to tell because it appeared Luna Lovegood was laying sprawled across her, attempting it seemed to suck off her fellow Ravenclaw's face.

The pair seemed so caught up in each other that they didn't notice him or Reg standing with mouths gaping. Danny quietly pulled Reg out of the room. Once outside, Danny looked at Reg's face. There appeared to be tears coming out of his blue pupiled eyes and he looked very hurt, as if someone had just slapped him in the face then blamed him for existing.

_I knew practicing Memory Charms would help one day_. Danny took out his wand, pointed it at Reg, focused on what they had seen and why they had come here, and said. "_Obliviate"_ A vacant look came to Reg's face, for a moment or two Danny wondered if it was possible to modify your own memory. But decided against it and told Reg. "Come on or we'll be late" Reg caught on immediately and they started their leisurly walk past their hideout. Reg chuckled and said. "Wow Danny, sure this is the appropriate time to be pitching a tent?" While Danny now walked down to the dungeons with a beet red face, he wished he could modify his own memory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I APOLOGIZE FOR NOTHING

BECAUSE I WORKED ON THIS UNTIL 3 IN THE MORNING!

SO BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU GOT(LACEY)!


	12. Phase One:Lure Them In

The FullMetal Wizard

Chapter Twelve

"Phase One:Lure Them In"

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or the FullMetal Alchemist characters that appear in this fanfic.

I am not receiving any financial compensation for writing this, only a sense of good fun.

I do however, claim ownership for the characters Atamus Valois, Daniel, Reginald, Olivia, Terry and Professor Marabelle

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, to be exact I had nearly every bone in this arm broken-hit me with it's tail-nearly bit off my left leg; and just before it went unconcious and the squad arrived"Atamus ran a hand over the skin on the right side of his face, immaculately smooth now. "Caught me by surprise and burned the right side of my face, and as a last blow scratched me here with it's tail"He traced the faint scar on his left cheek. "I told them to let it be, as a little reminder" Azrael smiled, from where he sat at the Slytherin Table he could hear his father retelling the tale of his brave deeds. The Order of Merlin medal was still in his room, he'd tried to give it back when his father returned from St. Mungo's on Saturday, but had been told to hold onto it a while longer. He'd occasionally look over and see that he was whispering to Professor Marabelle, who would blush then stifle a giggle and take a prolonged drink from her goblet, probably to hide a smile. "Hey Valois"Azrael turned his head in the general direction of the female voice addressing him. It was a blonde-haired girl who's name he couldn't recall, sitting on the opposite side of the table and three people down. "You Americans play Quidditch., right?"She asked, and Azrael answered casually "Yes we do, I play more Quidditch than Quodpot unlike most Americans"She posed another question. "Are you going to tryout for the Quidditch Team?"His answer was very immediate. "No thanks, I'll just slow you guys down"But despite this quiet dismissal, she persisted. "Come on, just tryout, we need some new blood on the team"Azrael was about to give another refusal, but she seemed to have predicted the same answer would be given and gave him a death glare. It could have been just a trick of the light, but her pupils looked maroon giving them a kind of effect he'd only experienced by looking into Lord Voldemort's slit pupils, it made every thought of refusing her disappear. "Yes, I guess I'll give it a try"

Later, after dinner Azrael got the time for the tryouts from the girl who had asked him. Her name was Daphne Greengrass, she was in his year, and according to an ornery Montague, she was made the Captain of the Quidditch team over him by Snape; having never been on the Slytherin team, and being the first girl to be on the team for as long as anyone could recall, this meant she was a point of animosity from everyone else on the team. Course he heard Crabbe and Goyle had tried intimidating her into dropping her positon to Montague, only to walk away from her looking frozen with fear. And Azrael couldn't blame them, having also seen and felt the effects her eyes had. .

Since it was the weekend everyone from the third year up was going to Hogsmeade. But before he did, Azrael needed money from his father. He walked down the third floor corridor, the one he remembered to have been forbidden in his first year. And it was the same room that had housed Fluffy that was now being used as the Alchemy classroom. When he was approaching, Azrael heard music playing, the kind that called to mind a rich and regal occasion taking place behind the closed door. Azrael stopped just short of the door, put his ear to it and heard the music stop, then the sound of footsteps coming closer, he quickly plunged his hand into his inner robe pocket and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak, draping it over himself before the door opened and Professor Marabelle walked out. She was dressed very normally in her black teaching robes, but there seemed to be a glow around her smiling face. "Thank you for the lunch Professor-"His father politely interrupted her. "Please, call me Atamus, at least when we're alone"Professor Marabelle blushed and said. "Well Atamus, thank you for the lunch, and I'll see you Monday night?"Atamus nodded. "8'o'clock sharp, in the Great Hall."".Okay...well bye."It looked like she was about to walk down the hall, but she turned around on a heel and kissed Atamus on his scarred left cheek, then trotted away blushing like a schoolgirl. "That's not very professional, is it Dad?"Azrael pulled off the Cloak and Atamus jumped back, clutching his chest. "Boy, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"Azrael smiled. "No, I just came to get some money before I went to Hogsmeade"Atamus made an amused yet reproachful look towards his son, but reached into his robes and withdrew a sack made of Moke skin, it felt heavy as Azrael let it fall into his outstretched hand. He thanked his father, gave him a quick hug, then made his way down the corridor again.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"_Come on baby take a chance with us_"Ryge began the song, and Olivia continued."_Come on baby, take a ride with us_"Terry took up the other line. "_Come on and take a ride on the blue bus!"_Danny shook his head looking at his three friends joined hand to hand, prancing down Hogsmeade singing. "You know the words Danny!Sing with us!"Terry pulled him in, to Danny's suprise **BLEEP** had grown a bit stronger since last year. Against his better judgement, he joined their little singing troupe's progression down the main street of Hogsmeade. Drawing quite a few curious and amused onlookers. Among them was Reg's cousin. "Hey Neville!How's it going!?"Reg waved to him in passing near Zonko's Joke Shop, before singing out. "_Mr. Mojo Rising speed it up_!"And the four of them each sang the line until getting to the door of Honeydukes. "I've always wanted to check this place out!"exclaimed Terry, who broke from the group and ran in, the rest of them followed **BLEEP** inside, Olivia said looking in through the windows. "Terry's going to freak when **BLEEP** realizes Weasley is in there."Reg only laughed. "This should be interesting"

"I love these things"Danny picked out what only appeared to be a regular green apple, but if you broke the skin you'd get to one layer of lime-flavored licorice, after that was a layer of peppermint ice cream, and at it's center was a dark green cream that you had to drink. While not really one of the healthiest candies, Danny couldn't get enough Green Delight Apples, so he filled one paper bag with them and went to see how his friends were fairing. "Watch where you're going!"yelled the towering Ron Weasley when he'd ran into him, dropping his bag and spilling it's contents. "Really Ron, you're such a bully sometimes"Ginny Weasley joined Danny on the floor, helping him gather up the apples and return them to their bag. "Thank you kindly"He told the redhead who'd helped him, and ignoring the rude one.

"There you are Danny...ick how can you eat those things?"Olivia grimaced at Danny as he met them just outside the doors of Honeydukes. "What?They're delicious"Danny bit into the layer of peppermint ice cream, and held out one to her. "Just try one, you'll like it"Olivia groaned in disgust. "Come on, I bet you've eaten out things that tasted even funnier"Reg cracked a joke at Olivia's expense, and Danny nearly doubled over and dropped his apple from laughing so hard. "Reginald you pervert!"The Ravenclaw girl punched Reg in his shoulder repeatedly, her face beet red as Terry and Danny laughed. "Okay!Okay!I'm sorry!"

---------------------------------------

"So how much time does this thing have?"

"With that footage of my dad and Dumbledore's duel, at least two and a half hours."

"Alright, how much Galleons was that?"

"16 and worth each one"

The Seventh Year boy gave Azrael his pay, took the wrapped mirror and left his table. "Pleasure doing business"He said after him, counting up the Galleons he had amassed in his short time here at The Three Broomsticks. The Moke bag was noticeably heavier as he held it one hand, weighing it against the butterbeer in his other hand. "Quite a good start"Azrael commented to himself, taking a long drink. "Anymore for you young man?"Asked Madam Rosmerta who was levitating two trays of empty glasses."No, in fact I think I'll have another two"She smiled and asked. "Celebrating for something?"Azrael smiled back and flipped a few Galleons into one of the glasses. "Indeed, start of a new business"

"Oi, Valois"Azrael answered back, expertly hiding his spite at hearing that voice address him. "Yes Malfoy?"The Slytherin sat down next to him, his two bodyguards standing closer, trying and failing not to look suspicious. "I heard you made some very interesting mirrors"He answered. "I can't take all the credit, my father helped quite a bit"Malfoy, now that he was this close, looked like he was tired and desperate, but Azrael pretended not to notice. "Well, if you can do that to mirrors, what do you think you can do to say...a cabinet?"Intrigued, Azrael asked him. "Well, what would you **want** to do with a cabinet?Besides the usual?". "I already know what it does, it just doesn't work too properly, so I was wondering if you might be able to take a look at it?".Now Azrael tried not to look too triumphant, Malfoy was starting to welcome him into one of his plans. "Of course, where and at what time?". Malfoy took out a square of parchment and slid it over to him. "Don't tell anyone else, and don't do anything stupid"Azrael only smirked in a sly fashion and nodded. _You're the one who just did something stupid_.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I apologize for taking such a long time, but school gets to be a real drag.


	13. Phase Two: Tug The Line

The FullMetal Wizard

Chapter Thirteen

"Phase Two:Tug The Line"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Glad you could make it Valois"Malfoy greeated Azrael flatly as Goyle escorted him into the Room of Requirement, there were a great many books around them, tattered stacks that sometimes reached to his elbow. The room itself was smaller than he had remembered in the days of the DA, but from the looks of it whatever Malfoy needed it for didn't require much room at all. Besides the books, there were scattered bottles of potions(some empty, some half-full) on wobbly tables and chairs, but the center of activity was Malfoy himself and a large cabinet on which he was performing many spells with one moth-eaten book in his hand. "This what you needed help with?"He inquired watching the activity. Malfoy grimaced at the book and tossed it away to the left side of the room, walking over the to the right and picking one at random. From this single action, Azrael deduced that Draco was sorting out books that didn't work from the ones he hadn't tried yet. "Yes, bugger's been down-right stubborn"Malfoy skimmed through the pages of his current book, there were bags under them now that he bothered to look. "What exactly is this supposed to do?"He walked around the cabinet. "A couple years ago, Peeves the Poltergeist dropped a cabinet in Filch's office, which was supposedly a Vanishing Cabinet, I have reason to beleive this is that same one"Azrael raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing the cabinet further, it showed all the signs of being dropped, but a few blemishes looked like they were more from spells than impact. "Some extra credit work I presume?"Malfoy tensed for a little bit, but eased and nodded. "Yeah, for Flitwick...I'm...behind in Charms"Azrael acted like he hadn't heard the hesitation, Draco had been forced to think up a story on the spot. "So what do you think I could do for you?"Malfoy tossed his book aside and took another one. "Get a book and try whatever spell **you** think might work, you managed to make a mirror able to capture images and sounds, I don't making this thing able to work properly could be anymore difficult"Following his instruction, Azrael picked up a book at random, and with his knowledge of how the mirrors worked, set to fixing the cabinet.

_Just a little tug, entice the target._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Next Day**_

"Be sure that you all study for that exam!"Atamus said after the bell signalling the end of his class rung, once the last one had scooped up their book and ran out to meet his mates, he crossed his arms over his chest and sat down in his chair. "Ej, mind cleaning all of that up for me?"The plucky blonde nodded and went to each table, using his wand to vanish away the results of the day's experiments. A good few had managed to turn their bowl of water into some kind of ice sculpture, but some had tried and only managed to splash it around, in a moment of either luck or brilliance Ron Weasley had transmutated his into a form of gelatin; Atamus had been impressed enough to give him the full points anyway.

"Excuse me Professor Valois"It was Daniel Harley, a Third Year Gryffindor boy at his door. "Yes Mr. Harley?"He approached his desk quickly. "I've been having some problems with Alchemy, I was wondering if you could help me?"Atamus leaned back in his chair, looking at the brown-haired boy curiously and then leaning forward. "You're having troubles?That seems strange, because in my class you're third best to a pair of Sixth-Years" Daniel shook his head. "It's about the side-effects of Alchemy, I was hoping-"The classroom started to fill once again, and Atamus stopped him with a raise of his gloved hand. "I'm sorry, but whatever problem you have, think we can wait to discuss it after Lunch in my prep time?"The boy nodded, and Atamus made a shooing motion. "Go on then, who's class do you have?"Daniel answered. "Herbology"He took a square peice of parchment from a drawer of his desk, and etched down an excuse for his student. "Here you go, now you better be getting along"

Atamus watched Daniel run out of the room, decided to put the matter of his problems aside for later, and addresses his class.

"Today, we'll be reviewing the subject of properly creating a transmutation circle..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Elswhere**_

_"My love has a fire burning on their head, I dare not to get too close or I'm afraid I'll burn. Once I had tried, and I still bear the scorches upon my face."_

_"_Whatcha writing?"Terry nearly jabbed the quill through the parchment, Reg's sudden appearance had been startling. "N-nothing"Terry said, shutting the diary held in **BLEEP** hands quickly, face blushing. "Another poem about Weasley I suppose"Reg walked across their hideout to the bookcase, looking through the books. "What are you looking for?"**BLEEP **asked, stuffing the diary into a bag sitting against the chair **BLEEP** had been sitting in. "A book on Kneazles for Care of Magical Creatures"Reg found the book he was looking for and put it under his arm, smiling at Terry. "Aren't you supposed to be having Herbology?"The Slytherin gasped, grabbed **BLEEP** book bag and followed a grinning Reg out of their hideout.

"Hey ther Danny, did Professor Valois have any help to offer"Asked Terry as they met up with their friend. "He said to get back to him after Lunch, he had a class waiting"Up ahead, the three of them spotted the boys and girls bathrooms, Terry asked with a noticeable fidget. "Do you guys mind waiting outside while I use the bathroom?You know I hate walking around alone"Daniel and Reg did as Terry had asked so politely for, and stood still as Terry ran for the bathrooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile**

"Oi, Valois"Azrael whipped his head around, it was Malfoy flanked by his ever faithful goons. "Got any ideas for our little project brewing?"He asked, making sure that there were only Slytherins in the corridor. "A few, but that cabinet, it's really different from the mirrors, I'd have to ask my dad if he knows anything about them."Malfoy's eyes looked to flare, is lips curled in a half-snarl. "No teachers, you moron, even if they're family, there's enough people in on this already"Azrael didn't pretent to recoil and nearly trip at Draco's reaction, he was genuinely surprised. "Why?You said it was just extra-credit for Flitwick anyway."The fire in Draco's eyes dimmed, and his snarl fell, he was getting more vulnerable. "It's a matter of pride Valois, not sure if you Americans really understand it"The five Slytherins rounded a corner, and Draco's mood didn't improve to see two Third Years waiting outside the bathrooms, one from Hufflepuff and one from Gyffindor. _That brown-haired kid, he was the one who gave me the funny look that one look_. None of the other four acknowledged the pair, or the third who came out of one of the bathrooms. Unlike Azrael, who took immediate interest in the person but feigned disinterest, only catching them out of the corner of his eye. From the colors of the tie, this one was a Slytherin, but for the life of him he couldn't readily determine a gender; The face was round and the strawberry blonde hair of medium length, build was typical of both a regular-sized boy and possibly a flat-chested girl, although they wore more clothes than was necessary.

_The extra sweater looks a bit big for their size, this could be covering any of the feminine curves that might be present, or it might not be covering anything at all._Determing this person's gender was hardly deemed important once he, Draco and his goons had moved on past them, it had been only a momentary curiosity, which would surely be phased out by the occurence of the bigger events taking place around him at the end of the day.

**_TBC_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_First off, I'd like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, consider this a tiny present for those of you who might have been waiting a long time for an update from me, for those of you who have read Mahou Shinobi, I felt my most popular and yet long neglected story deserved to be updated. But if all goes as I hope, I'll get a laptop for Christmas and be able to type up my stories quicker and therefore update more frequently!_

_P.S:The best present any of you could give me on this or any other day, is creative feedback, so won't you be in the holly- jolly mood to do so?_

_Happy Holidays!_

_-A.H.Faleaux, Dec. 25th, 1:03 AM_

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or FullMetal Alchemist, also any of the characters/ideas attached to either of them, they are both owned by their respective creators. I am not receiving any financial compensation...blah...blah...blah.


	14. Gently Reel Them In

The FullMetal Wizard

Chapter Fourteen

"Gently Reel Them In"

--

"Curious, _very_ curious" Atamus shined the light from the tip of his wand into Daniel's eyes, holding open the lids of his right eye. "You say it started immediately after the first lesson?" The boy replied. "Right after it ended" Atamus switched to his other eye. "Nothing visibly different with your eyes that I can see" He put his wand back, went back to sit in his chair, then looked at Daniel for the next five minutes. Actually, to Daniel it felt more like he was analyzing him. "What we have here is something I thought I fixed years ago." Professor Valois stood up and went to a cabinet, explaining everything to him while he got a glass and poured the contents of a amber glass bottle into a goblet. "The seal me and Ej performed on the class is, as I told you all at that start, one that creates a Gate inside each of you in order to channel your magical energies to power alchemic transformation." He came back to his desk holding the goblet, whatever liquid inside the goblet was glowing bright red. "However, with you Daniel, the seal opened some previously unknown pathway for your energies to go, evidently to flow into your eyes and magically enhance them." Professor Valois put the goblet to his lips, and started slowly drinking away it's contents.

"So, Professor Valois, is there any way you could stop it?" Daniel asked, looking through the goblet to see what was inside. All he saw was a froth of red glowing liquid, and a stone at the bottom of the goblet. Finishing his drink Professor Valois used his tongue to wipe his lips clean of the strange liquid before asking. "Stop it? Why would you want to do that?" Daniel didn't feel like embarrassing himself by telling him exactly what it was like to see almost everyone half-naked most the day, so he pressed on. "You mean you can't stop it?" The Professor thought for another five minutes before answering. "Theoretically, I could close the path. But on the other hand, I technically can't because I have never had to close one of this nature" Daniel's head hung low upon hearing this. Professor Valois saw this and started trying to reassure him. "Come now Mr. Harley, I'm sure it can't be all that bad" Seeing that this wasn't helping, he pressed on. "Look here now" Daniel raised his head and looked at Professor Valois as he'd kindly requested.

"You obviously do not realize exactly what you have" Professor Valois now looked excited. "You Daniel, have a gift that is very rarely seen in our world, it's a phenomenon that I haven't personally seen until now, and I should really be thanking you for coming right to me. Would you like something to drink?" Daniel nodded and asked. "Anything pomegranate flavored?" Atamus nodded. "I do believe I have one bottle of it left" He went back to his cupboard and came back with a bottle, it's label long since worn. "Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic" He assured as he poured a goblet for him. Daniel took it and drank only a small bit as Atamus started explaining what he had. "While there are plenty of spells to enable us to alter our bodies, there have only been a scarce few who had the gift to do the same thing, without the use of wands or potions"

Atamus left his desk again, this time going to his bookcase in the far corner of the office, he picked a book out and opened it. He knew this book, it could be seen by the way his fingers purposefully parted the pages and his eyes didn't pan left to right, only stared straight ahead. This man knew exactly which page he wanted and knew it's place by heart. "Have a look at this" Professor Atamus walked back to his desk and handed Daniel the book. Daniel put down his goblet of pomegranate juice and looked over the page presented for him; the page itself was a sickly yellow, but the words and pictures were still clear.

"You can keep that, if you wish" Professor Valois sat back down and filled his goblet again. "Thank you, Professor" Daniel took a scrap of parchment from his pocket and used it to mark the page he'd been looking at, then drained the pomegranate juice from the goblet. Professor Valois nodded and sat back in his chair, Daniel's eyes looked again at his golden arm as it was stretched into the air. He was about to leave Valois' office, book tucked under his arm and the taste of pomegranates on his tongue, when Professor Valois added. "And by the way Mr. Harley, don't think I don't know you've by now seen my golden arm."

--

"You are by far the **worst** Quidditch player I've seen Valois, you really disappointed me" Daphne Greengrass accosted Azrael as he walked away from the Quidditch feilds with his Firebolt in hand, previously thinking about how later he needed to tend to some bristles that were splintering. " I said I played the game more often than most Americans, I didn't say anything about me being at all good at it." Daphne walked alongside him, and Azrael was happy that she was apparently too angry with him to look at him with those maroon eyes of hers. "You made me look like a fool Valois" Daphne said through clenched teeth while Azrael tried to keep his own eyes staring forward as they walked back to the castle. He had gone to the Quidditch Feilds after a quick lunch as promised, but he had done his best to be the worst at whatever position Daphne had put him on for the practice games. What helped this mission was that he had the compulsion to look for the Snitch rather than watch for the Quaffle or Bludgers. The whole current Slytherin team had laughed at him, and from what Daphne was jabbering on about, they had good reason to question her capacity as the Captain of the team now.

_Ahhh, home free._ Azrael sighed quietly when he saw the looming open doorway of the castle, he would walk through, maybe grab something to eat from the Slythering table, then go off to his next class in the dungeons with Snape. "Look at me Valois!" Daphne suddenly grabbed Azrael by the collar of his shirt and pulled him with strength he wasn't previously aware she had. She pulled him off the side of the entrance and around a corner, out of anyone's sight. His first instinct had been to draw his wand and merely threaten her with it at first, then only stun her if she persisted. But no, again Azrael stared into the Slytherin girl's eyes and found himself stunned. The only other time he'd felt this kind of hate radiating from someone's eyes, was the first time he'd dueled Voldemort two years ago. "Look Valois, do you know how hard it's been since second year to get onto the Quidditch team? The first time I thought it was because Malfoy had bribed his way onto the team, the second time maybe Malfoy had actualy gotten good over the summer. But then I tried a third after Umbridge let us keep our team, and I could find no other reason than because I'm a girl." She moved closer to Azrael's face, so close he could smell the cherry shampoo she had put into her hair. Her mouth was almost twisted into a snarl. " This year however, I wrote letter after letter to Snape, until finally he made me Captain" Daphne pulled back a little and her snarl faded as well. "It started out how I wanted, the boys fell in line, and I thought maybe you looking like Harry Potter the way you do, would be just as good a Seeker and lend me some much-needed credibility. Obviously today, you proved you're not Potter, and almost left me back at square one."

There was a long pause, Azrael could feel the sweat on his forehead as he waited for what she was going to do next. Maybe she'd do something to knock him out of this spell her eyes had put him in, and he could fight back. Or maybe she was just going to stare him down and keep him locked in this irrational fear until eventually someone would come looking for them. Daphne however, did neither, did something he hadn't even thought she'd do. The distance between their faces closed and Daphne gave Azrael a kind of kiss he hadn't felt before; it was hotter, wetter, and far more active and stimulating than his last kiss. When it was over, Azrael was looking into those maroon eyes again. "Don't think too deep into that Valois, that's the kiss of death" But unbeknownst to her, she had taken away the power of her own eyes. Azrael was now looking into them like he was any other girl. He was a bit confused and unsure of whether or not he had just dreamt an entire day so vividly, but he wasn't scared anymore, looking into the sinister irises of Daphne Greengrass. That girl walked away without another word or second glance back, walked away and left Azrael leaning against the corner as what she had said registered. _An already complicated and delicate plan, just got even more so._

_--_

"Um...excuse me Professor Valois?" Daniel stood with his foot just about to exit the room, and he tried his best to keep his eyes off the older man's said arm, hoping maybe he would let him leave this suddenly uncomfortable situation. "Come now Mr. Harely, if I were a less reasonable man I'd take offense at your notion that I would be so easily deceived" Professor Valois pulled up the sleeve of his robe that covered his golden arm, showing him the artificial appendage in all it's glory. "I know what you're going to ask Mr. Harley" He rolled the sleeve back up and crossed his fingers. "A long time ago, I went wand-to-wand against a certain Dark Lord and only walked away because he felt too much of my 'pure-blood' was shed when he took my arm. That is the story, and as for the armsof my son and associate Edward Elric, they all lost their arms under somewhat different circumstances, but nothing nefarious or anything that has to do with the events of our day and age" Professor Valois then waved him off with the back of his hand. "Now go on, the bell is about to ring"

Daniel walked down the hall towards the hideout of his friends, Professor Valois' book under his arm and his words resounding in his head. _Could it really have been as simple as that? Just stand there and get the answer, without any kind of questioning?_. He wondered, feeling like his head was lighter than he before. _That was it? No covert detective work? No deductive reasoning like Sherlock Holmes?_. Daniel looked left and right down the hall before entering the hideout. It was deserted at this time, which was probably for the best, he didn't want to be questioned so soon after receiving information he hadn't been able to sort out yet. He quickly put the book he'd just received on the bookshelf, and walked back out into the hall. He just stood for a few seconds, trying to clear his head so he could remember where his next class was. _Was it Divination? Care of Magical Creatures? Gah, such a simple question that's hard to answer. _

_--_

"Exceptional work Mr. Valois" Professor Snape giving him praise was an entirely new experience for Azrael, having received nothing but alot of contempt and the rare begrudging comments that barely passed as a compliment on his ability to brew exactly the kind of potion he had given the class. As if to give Azrael a taste of how things used to be, Snape still gave these comments with the same look as before. Azrael guessed no matter how differently he acted, or how differently he looked, Snape could still tell beneath his disguise of a spoiled and over-privileged heir that he was staring at Harry Potter. He looked at the potion he had created; one that looked to be just water, but was in fact a very powerful sleeping potion that could send the drinker into a deep sleep named Draught of Living Death. With all of his training in Alchemy over the summer, Azrael found Potions feeling more like a Home Economics class in Muggle school. "Bottle up and label your potions, tomorrow you'll make the Wiggenwald potion that is meant to reverse the draught's effects, then I'll put you into partners and have you test each other's work"

Azrael filled a vial with some of his Draught of Living Death, then vanished the rest before Snape could come around and do it, earning him one of the contemptous sneers he had missed in some odd way. When the final bell of the day rang, Azrael went into the Slytherin dungeons, releived he hadn't seen her in the hallways on the way. He now regretted crossing that girl, although it was almost unavoidable that he had too. Not only could he not bear to play for Slytherin, but Quidditch practice and games, while fun and exciting for him, would have been too much of a distraction from the plan his father had set him to. Now of course that plan was likely to experience some unforseen trouble, since Daphne Greengrass had given him the 'kiss of death' . Gettin to his room, Azrael went to a cupboard and took a vial of the first potion Snape had assigned them to make, the Draught of Peace, which when done right like he did, releived anxiety and agitation. One small vial was enough to clear his head, but the potion tasted like chalk mixed in with thick cough medicine, he only took it under stressful situations such as this.

Leaving his room, Azrael was intent on sitting in the common room until they were walked to dinner in the Great Hall, feeling like he needed alot of pumpkin juice to wash out the horrile taste now soaked into his tongue. When he reached the common room, Azrael saw that Draco Malfoy was actually looking like he was enjoying himself, unlike the sullen mood he was usually in these days. The reason for his happy mood however, was far from what he considered any kind of joyous. "Tell me Selwyn, was it you I saw getting cozy with that blood traitor Weasley? Such a disgrace, I bet you're father would love to hear it!" Draco had his wand pointed at someone that Azrael had almost forgotten about, that young Slytherin from the previous day. "No, I wasn't doing anything!" Draco's victim shrieked, a small leather book clutched to their chest and the look of a mouse facing a cat on their face. "I'm not going to tell your father, this time anyway, but you're not getting off lightly for even thinking of diluting your family's pure blood" Draco said leveling his wand, the others in the common room (save Crabbe and Goyle) made no motions to help their fellow Slytherin, not even a small sign that they even cared for what was happening.

"_Confringo!"_A tile of stone beneath Draco exploded, making him leap back into Crabbe and Goyle. All eyes went to Azrael, who was the only other person in the room who had their wand drawn. "Aren't you a little old to be bullying third years Draco?" Azrael asked, sounding unusually calm despite having just blown a small crater into the floor bue to the effects of the potion he'd just drank. "You have some nerve Valois" Draco leered at him, brushing debris off his trousers. "Yeah, I do" He answered nonchalantly, wand pointed at him now. It was a few long intense moments before someone spoke up that they should be heading to dinner. Draco, being the Prefect, said nothing more of Azrael's outburst and led them out of the common room. When it was just himself and the third year that had been harassed, Azrael repaired the floor with a quick "_Reparo"_ and asked. "What's your name..." He trailed off, unsure of whether to finish with 'lass' or 'chap'. The third year seemed not notice and gave him a name anyway. "My name is Terry Selwyn, and thank you for doing that" Azrael shrugged, the potion making him feel like he hadn't just potentially ruined his father's plan, and not thinking much of coming to another person's defense, or for that matter worrying about said person's gender. Right now he was very much care-free, the only bad thing about the moment being the bad taste still in his mouth. "Come on, best not to fall behind"

**_To Be Continued..._**

Alright, here is the long-awaited update. I don't think I did much to further the overall plot, but at least I submitted something to my most viewed story( 9,973 as of August 30th, 2008) before school began and took up most of my time. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and providing you give me alot more feedback, I'll be more than happy to fit time in my busy schedule to make more updates. We're very close to 10,000 hits on this fic! Keep them coming!

-**_A.H.Faleaux_**


End file.
